


Los Límites de Hermone Granger

by AngelinaPriorincantatem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CannonDivergent, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lemon, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaPriorincantatem/pseuds/AngelinaPriorincantatem
Summary: Era alumna de sexto año, prefecta, mejor estudiante de todo el colegio, la favorita de la profesora McGonagall, protegida de Dumbledore, mejor amiga del elegido y la bruja más brillante de mi generación. Era momento de que todos, empezando por Draco Malfoy, supieran quién es Hermione Granger. / ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO APTO SÓLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.  
> ...  
> ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.  
> ...  
> Esta historia tambien se publica en la página de Fanfiction.  
> ...  
> Editora beta: María Jesus Aguilera (Mary Eagle Med) MIL GRACIAS!!

—¡Cuidado, Blaise!— oí, y me detuve en seco, levantando mi vista del manual de pociones pedido por el profesor Slughorn. —¡Chocarás con la fea y santurrona de Granger!— escuché, a la vez que veía al mismísimo Malfoy empujar a su amigo a un costado.

Ellos me esquivaron, pasando cada uno por uno de mis lados, riendo a carcajadas y mirándome con aires de superioridad.

—¡Gracias, Draco!— Blaise hizounas pantomimas con sus manos, como si pusiese una barrera entre él y yo.— ¿Te imaginaslo que podría pasar si entró en contacto con eso? ¡Me contagiaría su sangre sucia!— dijo el moreno.

Los vi seguir su camino.Y me quedé estática. Mi mente procesó las palabras del hurón oxigenado. En mi panza,siento un ácido corroerme intensamente.  _¿Qué es esto? ¿Rabia?_  Sí,rabia. Me provocaron una aguda y aniquilante rabia.

Nunca antes sentí tanta bronca y sensación de injusticia. Claramente, el bullying de Malfoy estaba colmando mi paciencia.

Enderecé mi espalda y, apretando mis labios, continué mi marcha hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

¿ _Cómo se atreve a insultarme con tal y vil mentira?_ ,pensé.  _Porque, una cosa es que me llame sangre sucia, pero, ¿decirme fea?, ¿y santurrona?_

Entonces, en ese momento, decidí cambiar las cosas con ese rubio malcriado. Ya no más. Basta de permitir que los varones ignoraran mi feminidad. Soy una chica, una mujer, con un cuerpo desarrollado que siente y se estimula, pero también que es capaz de estimular. Y él lo comprobaría en carne propia.

Ron tiene la capacidad observacional de un ciego, haciendo que me ignore lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que soy mujer, y eso me enfurece.  _Idiota, ni siquiera nota que hace tiempo que me gusta._ Pero, por algún extraño motivo, que Malfoy insultase mi belleza, generaba en mí el deseo de probar que se equivocaba. Un desafío que me excitaba de sobremanera. No es por ser vanidosa, pero me considero linda, estándar, pero linda. Y bueno, quizás no tenía grandes experiencias con una pareja, pero sí conmigo misma.

_¿Eso me quita lo santurrona? Claro que sí._

¿Qué porqué me molesta tanto la actitud de Malfoy? Pues se supone que, además de ser un prejuicioso y mimado insolente, él es inteligente, tiene un atractivo indudable y un aire sensual. Si yo puedo admitir eso, él tendrá que hacer lo mismo.

* * *

—¿Harry?— lo llamé desde las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Se encontraba sumergido en el manual de  _"Elaboración de pociones avanzadas"_. Intenté reprimir un bufido. Por fin lo veía prestando atención a un libro, y era uno que me generaba desconfianza. —¡Harry!— hablé más fuerte cuando llegué a él. Se volteó a mirarme. —¿Puedo tomar prestada a Hedwig?

—Claro, no es problema. Salúdala de mi parte, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto.

Luego de sonreírle en agradecimiento, caminé hasta la salida de la sala común. Llevaba conmigo tinta, papel y pluma. Lo tenía todo planeado. Esa pobre excusa de brujo recibiría su lección.

* * *

Llegué hasta la lechucería,cruzándome solo con un par de prefectos de Ravenclaw de quinto año. No importaba que fueran las once de la noche, el toque de queda no se aplicaba a mi persona. Era alumna de sexto año, prefecta, mejor estudiante de todo el colegio, la favorita de la profesora McGonagall, protegida de Dumbledore, mejor amiga del  _elegido_  y la bruja más brillante de mi generación.

Era momento de que todos, empezando por Draco Malfoy, supieran quién es Hermione Granger.

—Hola, Hedwig.— saludé al ave, que voló hasta posarse en la percha junto al escritorio en el que acababa de acomodarme para escribir mi mensaje. —Harry te manda saludos y su cariño. Necesitaré que me hagas un favor esta noche.

Como respuesta, obtuve un suave graznido.

Tomé la pluma, buscando, de alguna manera, cambiar la postura de mi mano, para que la letra no fuese reconocible. También aplicaría un hechizo para que solo el slytherin, a quien estaba dirigida la carta, fuese capaz de leerla. Ante todo, precaución.

_..._

_Sr. Malfoy,_

_Sala de los Menesteres, medianoche, sea puntual._

_Absoluta discreción._

_No responda, solo asista._

_..._

Luego de haber atado el mensaje a la pata de la blanca lechuza, le pedí a ésta que aguardara un instante. Ella, muy obediente, se quedó mirándome. Podía jurar que en sus ojos había curiosidad. Saqué mi varita de la muñequera que tenía escondida bajo mi manga, y la sacudí en un patrón intrincado.

Espirales de luz naranja envolvieron a la lechuza, la cual se sacudió por el cosquilleo que le hacía mi magia. Ahora estaba irreconocible. En lugar de su blanco y corto plumaje, ahora era marrón oscuro con largas plumas que adornaban sus orejas.

—Sólo entrega la carta y vuelve, desharé el hechizo en cuanto regreses.

Respondió con otro tierno graznido y emprendió su vuelo.

De esta manera, evitaría especulaciones sobre el és de todo, Hedwig estaba ligada a Harry Potter. Malfoy nunca acudiría a un encuentro con su némesis tan libremente. Ya no, al menos. Los dos dejaron de ser unos críos imprudentes hace un par de años.

—Oh, al menos eso espero. —murmuré en voz alta para mí misma.

* * *

Una vez cumplida la etapa del mensaje, con plumaje de lechuza devuelto a la normalidad y todo, corrí a la sala común. Antes de doblar a la esquina que daba al retrato de La Dama Gorda, vislumbre a Ginny y Dean besuqueándose en un balcón.  _Perfecto, Dean está ocupado_ , pensé, a pesar de la incomodidad que me provocaba ver así a la hermana de mi amigo.

Luego de entrar a la sala, sonreí satisfecha. La suerte estaba de mi lado. Tenía paso libre hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Ron se batía en duelo con Seamus en un juego de ajedrez mágico. Neville los observaba entretenido. Y Harry seguía enfrascado en el estúpido libro perteneciente al  _"Príncipe Mestizo"._

Me retraje unos pasos, hasta quedar escondida tras la pared que daba a la salida del retrato. Lancé un hechizo desilusionador sobre mi cuerpo, adherí uno amortiguador amis pies, y atravesé la habitación con sigilo entre gryffindors y muebles.

Subí las escaleras correctas con prisa. Entré a su cuarto y, dos  _Accios_  después, la capa y el mapa estaban en mis manos.

* * *

_Un lugar para darle una lección de vida a Draco Malfoy._

_Un lugar para darle una lección de vida a Draco Malfoy._

_Un lugar para darle una lección de vida a Draco Malfoy._

Apareció una puerta. Hierro oscuro y envejecido, de aspecto pesada. Entré de inmediato, confirmando que no hubiese nadie tras de mí a lo largo del pasillo del séptimo piso. Decidí mantener la capa invisible cubriéndome entera.

Observé mi alrededor, contemplando sorprendida lo que la "Sala de los Menesteres" consideraba  _apropiado_  para mi cometido. Estaba oscuro, con una luz proveniente de una única antorcha. Las sombras se proyectaban un tanto siniestras sobre el espacio, el cual era bastante reducido. En el medio del cuarto, había lo que parecían ser unas cadenas en el suelo, alineadas con unas en el techo. Frente a estas, un sillón alto, grande, negro y mullido, de un solo cuerpo.

_Interesante._

Desplegué el mapa "Del Merodeador" y chequee la hora.

—Faltan cinco minutos, Malfoy. — murmuré a la vacía sala. —Más te vale llegar a tiempo, o tendrás que lidiar con una Hermione muy enfurecida.

Quizás estaba algo desquiciada al hablar sola y referirme a mí en tercera persona. Tal vez, mi ego se había transformado en uno muy distinto, agrandado, demasiado, la seguridad en mí misma y volviéndome fanfarrona ¿Tal vez? Pero, ¿quién podría culparme? Todo tiene un límite en la vida, y mi paciencia había llegado al suyo.

* * *

Las huellas etiquetadas con el nombre del slytherin subían las escaleras que daban al séptimo piso. El muy descarado no solo estaba llegando diez minutos tarde, sino que también venía a paso lento.

—Travesura realizada— susurré, apuntando a la superficie de papel avejentado.

Guardé el mapa en el bolsillo interno de mi túnica. Ajusté la capa a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que estuviese bien cubierta. Caminé hasta el lado derecho de la puerta, esperando, ansiosa y cada vez más irritada, y, para cuando ésta se abrió, afirmé el agarre de la varita,angulando mi muñeca correctamente. Tenía el hechizo preparado en mi mente, anticipando el segundo exacto.

La esbelta figura del rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí. Inmediatamente, esta desapareció, dejando solo el muro de piedra, lo que lo sobresaltó, dándome el momento perfecto para desarmarlo. Su varita salió despedida de su mano, directo a la mía. Los hechizos no verbales eran parte de la currícula de sexto año, y apenas habíamos empezado a practicarlos, pero para mí, eran moneda corriente. Por ello, después del mudo  _Expelliarmus,_  le siguió un  _Incarcerous_.

Las cuerdas volaron con tal brutalidad, que voltearon al desprevenido Malfoy. Me regocije de verlo tirado en el piso, sacudiéndose en un intento fútil por liberarse.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Suéltame de inmediato!— bramó enojado, y claramente irritado.

Decidí no contestarle, paseándome tranquila a su alrededor, aún invisible a sus ojos. Pero, como había deshecho el encantamiento amortiguador de mis pies, mis pasos hacían ruido, por lo que vi cómo su mirada desesperada seguía mis movimientos en búsqueda de la fuente del sonido.

_Luce nervioso. Perfecto._

* * *

—¡Muéstrate!— exigió nuevamente.

Hacía alrededor de siete minutos que lo tenía colgando del techo, con sus pies también sujetos por las cadenas. Pensé que, ya que la sala me había proporcionado de esas herramientas, era mejor darles uso. Por ello,también había decidido sentarme en el, realmente muy cómodo, sillón.

Hasta ese momento, mi identidad se mantenía oculta deliberadamente. La idea era bajarle la moral lo suficiente como para que entendiera que no bromeaba. Debía mostrarme como una persona con el control.

—¡Muéstrate! ¡Maldición!— podía notar, con solo escucharlo, cuán frustrado y asustado estaba. —¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas tenerme sujeto?— dejó caer su cabeza, en un signo de abatimiento. —¿Por favor? Suéltame, dime algo aunque sea...

_Ah… Al fin_

—Mucho mejor— le contesté. Su cabeza saltó para mirar fijamente en mi dirección. —Tus modales de sangrepura estaban dejando mucho que desear.

—¿Gra- granger?

—Así es, Malfoy —agité mi varita y la capa salió volando tras de mí, con un ondeo dramático. —Soy yo. Y, antes de que empieces a hacer berrinches cual niño mimado que eres..., permíteme…  _Silencius._

Sabía que estaba comportándome de una forma diferente, extraña, que podría ser catalogada como oscura, como una imitación del, siempre severo, Severus Snape. Pero lo estaba disfrutando. Esto era casi un juego para mí.

La ira comenzaba a brotar de los ojos del rubio, y eso me produjo mucho placer. Él, silenciado; yo, con el poder.

—¿Sabes? Desde antes del comienzo de clases, Harry sospecha de ti. Cree que tramas algo.— comencé a hablar.

Me había puesto de pie, y me paseaba, a paso lento, por la sala en todas las direcciones.

—Pero no es hasta ahora que comienzo a desentramar lo que está sucediendo. — lo miré fijo,deteniéndome a un brazo de distancia de él. Su rostro por sobre el mío, gracias a su metro ochenta de altura, estaba contorsionado en una mueca de desagrado que ya me tenía memorizada. — Eres un mortífago. —sentencié, y él palideció bruscamente. — Y no solo eso, sino que no estás solo acá en el castillo. Debes tener a alguien a quién responder— retomé el paseo por la habitación.—Al principio, diseñé la nota para convocarte aquí con el propósito de que sonara importante, pero luego pensé… Debería hacerla parecer una orden, formal, pero demandante. Y así fue cómo caíste en mi trampa, y confirmaste otra de las sospechas de Harry.

Reí, pues la ironía de la situación era demasiado para no hacerlo. ¿Por qué dudé tanto de él en un principio?

—¿Quién más, con acceso a este castillo, tiene alineaciones con el mago más temido de esta última era? ¿Alguno de tus amiguitos de slytherin? No.— negué con la cabeza. — No es por ser prejuiciosa, Malfoy, pero, a pesar de lo que Dumbledore diga, no se me ocurre nadie más que...

Hice una larga pausa, con el objeto de generar suspenso y producirle al hurón un poco más de ansiedad.

—La persona, de la cual tú sospechaste que provenía la nota, es…—volví a largar una carcajada. —el Profesor Snape.

Malfoy solo me miraba con terror en los ojos, sudor en su frente, la sangre en sus pies, y, probablemente, con su corazón í a sentarme en el silló tomé el tiempo necesario para meditar mis siguientes palabras.

— Me pregunto… ¿Por qué habrás tomado la marca tenebrosa?— y era cierto, tenía una sincera curiosidad sobre el tema. —Eres, por un lado, demasiado cobarde como para exponerte a los riesgos que conlleva involucrarse en una guerra como la que se avecina, y, por el otro lado, eres orgulloso en sobremanera. ¿Un Malfoy, esclavo de Voldemort? No lo creo.

Primero, una nueva oleada de ira atravesó sus ojos, probablemente por mis descripción de su persona, y, segundo, su ceño se frunció en algo parecido a confusión.

—¿Qué será? Uhmm… Bueno, creo que podría terminar de resolver eso más tarde.

Nos miramos fijo un rato, hasta que el enojo comenzó a manifestarse nuevamente en su mirada. Movía la boca, como queriendo decir algo. pensé en que podría levantar el encantamiento silenciador un rato, para escuchar lo que tenía para ía entretenido. Lo hice.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? No sé quién te crees que eres, asquerosa sangre sucia…, pero no permitiré que tus chantajes te salgan gratis. Cobrarás, y va a doler, eso lo prometo. —el odio reflejado en sus ojos era cortante, y produjo un tirón fuerte en mis entrañas, despertando la rabia que había vivenciado hacía unas horas.

_¿Volvía a llamarme sangre sucia? Bueno, eso no me molesta como cuando pequeña. Pero antes me llamó fea. Sí, fea. Y santurrona._

Nunca supe bien el porqué, pero que insultara mi manifestación femenina era más hiriente que si me trataba de escoria mágica.

_Ya verás lo santurrona que puedo llegar a ser, Malfoy. A ver si me llamas fea después de lo que te haga vivir esta noche._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era alumna de sexto año, prefecta, mejor estudiante de todo el colegio, la favorita de la profesora McGonagall, protegida de Dumbledore, mejor amiga del elegido y la bruja más brillante de mi generación. Era momento de que todos, empezando por Draco Malfoy, supieran quién es Hermione Granger. / ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO APTO SÓLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.

Había una línea extremadamente frágil que no debía cruzar. El consentimiento, en este momento, se iba a volver muy difícil de discernir. Pero, siempre y cuando él fuese capaz de manifestar su negativa, yo procedería tranquilamente.

Él no había vuelto a abrir la boca, y tampoco lo había hecho yo. Respiré profundo. Me levanté del sofá y, dando dos largas zancadas, quedé frente a su rostro nuevamente. No movió ni una pestaña, y yo decidí sonreír forzada, pero burlonamente.

—Hace calor aquí, ¿no crees?— comenté con inocencia —Creo que quiero desnudarme, ¿te molesta?

—No.— escupió mirando a otro lado. Parecía algo desorientado. —Desabrígate cuánto quieras, Granger. Pero, mientras más me tengas acá atado, peor será tu suplicio.

—¡Oh! ¿Me llevarás a los pies de Voldemort para que me torture?— pregunté, disfrutando de la reacción que despertaba en él el nombre del aclamado Señor Oscuro. —Y, para tu información, Malfoy,— acentúe su nombre con sorna —dije, desnudarme, no desabrigarme.

_Vaya, creo que soné aterradoramente similar a mi yo de primer año…_

Las burlas de Ron resonaron en mi cabeza, como un recuerdo de mal gusto. "¡Es leviooosa, no leviosá!"

—¿Des-desnudarte?

_Tan tierno._

—Sí.— comencé a soltar los abrojos de mi túnica de invierno, uno por uno. —Claro, puedes pedirme que me detenga si comienzo a molestarte.

Los siete brochecitos de madera pulida quedaron desprendidos, las solapas de mi abrigo se desplegaron solas por su propio peso. Primero un hombro después el otro. La tela se deslizó por mis brazos, dejando un oscuro charco a mis pies.

Su mirada inquisidora no abandonó mis ojos, y tampoco dijo nada.

Ahora tenía que desabrochar tres botones en el centro de mi pecho, correspondientes a la túnica liviana del colegio, con el emblema de Hogwarts en el lado izquierdo.

_Uno… dos… tres… ¿En qué piensas, Malfoy?_

Él se mantuvo en silencio, pero sus facciones se denotaban cada vez más curiosas y confundidas. Nuestras miradas atadas.

Luego de quitarme esa prenda de ropa, la tiré por sobre mi hombro. Ahora la camisa. Botón manga izquierda. También manga derecha.

_Eso es, Malfoy, mírame a los ojos._

Desanudé la corbata con calma, y le sonreí con inocencia, como si nada estuviera pasando. Y se me ocurrió que sería muy provocativo, en el sentido de molestar, no de seducir, arrojarle la cinta en la cara. El pequeño golpecito que le dio la tela, hizo que mi prisionero parpadeara, frunciera el ceño y emitiera un gruñido de frustración.

—¡Ah! ¡Parpadeaste!

—Esto no es un concurso para mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. No estoy jugando a nada contigo, Granger. No entiendo que quieres….— sus emociones fueron y volvieron. Enojo, miedo, incertidumbre, enojo otra vez. —¡Maldición! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me sueltes?

—Eres aburrido y un gruñón. —contesté, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa blanca muy lentamente.

—¿Q-qué haces, Granger? ¿Te quitarás la camisa?— su tono de alarma me tomó por sorpresa.

—Pensé que ya había dejado en claro que iba a desnudarme. Si no quieres que lo haga, solo dilo, y me detendré.— rodé mis ojos algo exasperada. —Pero dudo que lo hagas, apuesto a que querrás mirarme más allá de los ojos si me quito la camisa.

Entre tanto, nuestras miradas habían vuelto a quedar atadas. Percibía que él hacía un esfuerzo, aunque mínimo, por no desviar sus ojos hacia mis clavículas o esternón, que ya habían quedado descubiertas.

—¿Por qué querría verte? Das asco.— bufó.

—Entonces no creo que tengas problema con que siga. Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras, Malfoy, o puedes no hacerlo. Dime  _alto_  si mi piel comienza a perturbar tus aristocráticas pupilas.

Mi sonrisa se sentía natural, esto era divertido. Provocarlo lo era. Y, por fin, era yo la que lo jodia un poquito y no al revés, como de costumbre. Vi como el rubio frunció los labios, en esa mueca característica de él, de "Soy el señor pomposo, y tú eres mera basura maloliente".

Mis manos terminaron de deshacer todos los botones de la blanca prenda. Corrí la tela, descubriendo mi pecho. Su boca sellada, sus ojos clavados en los míos. La camisa terminó en alguna parte del suelo tras de mí. Haciendo equilibrio saqué uno de mis zapatos con la ayuda del pie contrario, y viceversa. Alcé una de las piernas y enganchando mi pulgar en el elástico de la media, tiré de ella para arrojarla al suelo. repetí el movimiento para quitar la otra.

Cubierta únicamente por mi falda y remera de tirantes, volví a sonreírle con inocencia. Llevé mis manos cruzadas hasta el borde de la prenda que descubriría mi corpiño. Levanté lentamente. Y, si bien sus ojos no se separaron de los míos, su mueca había cambiado. Parecía ansioso, y su respiración sonaba entrecortada.

_¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Nervioso?_

La prenda pasó por mi rostro, cubriendo mi visión por una fracción de segundos. Al terminar de retirarla, me encontré con que los ojos grises habían abandonado los míos, posados ahora sobre mis pechos. Tenía un sostén naranja y verde, colorinche y absolutamente muggle. Sí, aparentemente la ropa interior de magos y muggles difería en diseño.

_Debí traer algo más sensual…. ¡Que idiota soy! Aunque… sigue mirándome…_

En cierta forma, estaba funcionando lo que esperaba de él. Que admitiese que yo no era fea, al menos con sus actos, ya vería la forma de empujarlo a que lo dijese en voz alta.

Miré mi propio cuerpo, ¿qué le tenía aparentemente tan atrapado? La luz cálida y tenue de las antorchas tenían un mágico efecto en la piel visible de mis senos. Al provenir del fuego, ésta vibraba y danzaba, como acariciando la superficie de manera muy hipnotizante.  _Perfecto._  Decidí no decirle nada. Tenía más sentido dejarlo observar. Tentarse. Manifestar su real opinión de manera sincera. ¿Cuál sería esa manera? No lo sé aún. Su cuerpo reaccionado, quizás.

Posé mis manos y mirada, en el cierre lateral en mi cadera de la falda del colegio. Percibí en la periferia como él levantaba su rostro hasta el mío, para volver a bajarlo hasta mis pechos y cadera, intercalando su observación entre uno y otro. Le escuché tragar en seco.

—Granger, no entiendo cuál es tu propósito con...— al parecer, que mis piernas y caderas quedarán descubiertas, le hizo olvidar lo que diría. Su rostro era uno que jamás había visto. Ojos exageradamente abiertos. Piel sonrojada. Labios entreabiertos. Y cejas levantadas.

Era la expresión de sorpresa más sincera e inocente que le hubiese visto.

Y qué placer; placer dado por el triunfo. El pobre pensaba que venía a recibir órdenes de su Señor Oscuro, y en vez de encontrarse con la condescendiente mirada de Severus Snape, terminó por ser aprisionado, asustado, humillado y, según la evidencia en sus pantalones, excitado.

Se relamió el labio superior, y luego el inferior. Movió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Me voltee, y sentí su mirada abrasante quemar mi trasero, apenas cubierto por la parte inferior del conjunto de ropa interior. Caminé hasta el sillón. Tomé asiento. Crucé una pierna sobre la otra. No iba a seguir despojándome de mis prendas hasta que no recibiera la respuesta exacta que quería de él.

_Vas a rogarme Malfoy ¡Lo harás!_

—Pareces a gusto con mi imagen, Malfoy. Sorprendido, también.— hice una pausa, dedicándome a observar.

Su nuez de Adán subió y bajó varias veces, como si le costara tragar. Sus ojos pincelaban mis piernas, mis caderas, mi vientre, pechos, hombros, cuello y todo milímetro disponible.

Durante unos minutos no dijimos nada, solo nos miramos el uno al otro. Malfoy intentaba mantener los ojos clavados en los míos, pero la tentación de deslizarse a otras partes de mi cuerpo lo superaba.

Su erección, si bien no muy exagerada, se mantuvo presente, y cada vez que yo le prestaba atención, un cúmulo de chispas brotaban de mi bajo vientre. Ahí entre las piernas, donde ya comenzaba a sentir la humedad aparecer poco a poco.

¿Cómo no sentirse excitada si te observan tan detenidamente estando en ropa interior? ¿Si la mirada penetrante, comúnmente cargada de odio y repulsión, ahora presentaba matices de interés, aprecio y hambre?

Mi temperatura comenzó a ascender, esta vez de verdad. Quería resolver las pequeñas tensiones que tironeaban de mi más delicado y poderoso nudo de nervios. Pero, ¿cómo no pasar los límites de violencia sexual? Después de todo, él seguía estando en esta habitación fuera de su voluntad.

Y, como si los dioses del Olimpo hubiesen escuchado mis plegarias, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy me dio el pie para intentar lo que deseaba. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro: demostrarle que no soy ninguna santurrona y complacerme

— Granger…, ¿por favor?— se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Algo, lo que sea. No soporto esta tensión. Sin mencionar que me duelen las articulaciones de los brazos.— lo último lo dijo con voz menos suplicante y más irritada, más parecida al Malfoy que yo conozco.

—¿Umm, su majestad se siente cansado?— me burlé. —Pues que pena, porque aún no he terminado contigo.

—¡Pero ni siquiera terminaste de desnudarte…!— se cortó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que se ponían en evidencia sus ganas de ver más piel y menos tela.

—Es verdad. Iba a hacerlo, pero tú no parecías muy cómodo con la idea, y preferí detenerme...— fingí una seriedad absoluta con el tema. —Verás, por más que quiera y desee algo, no puedo simplemente hacerlo frente a ti. Hay límites, Malfoy.— agaché la cabeza, en un acto de rendición.  _Si tan solo supieras, serpiente, que apenas estoy empezando contigo…_ — Una cosa es atarte y colgarte de manera ingrata para humillarte un rato, pero otra… otra muy distinta es…

Me quedé en silencio, mirando mis manos. Quería dar la impresión de que tenía dudas, que tenía vergüenza o algo por el estilo. Aparentar que confiaba lo suficiente en el Señor de los Egoístas, para que él bajara la guardia un poco más.

No es que quisiese hacerle daño. Deseaba darle una lección a través del mejor espectáculo de su vida. Le quitaría los prejuicios, pero no golpes de puño o embrujos. Lo haría dejándolo tan impactado, que ya no le importaría que resultará de esto.

Quizás mañana vuelva a llamarme con nombres despectivos, pero, al menos esta vez, habría material nuevo y elegido por mí misma para ser insultada.

—¿Qué? ¡Acaba la maldita frase, Granger! ¡Acaba algo de una maldita vez!

_¡No puede ser! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Tenías que usar esa palabra, Malfoy?_   _¡Por supuesto que voy a acabar! Acabaré contigo y con toda esta farsa que se ha inventado sobre los hijos de muggles. Acabaré tan fuerte, que te haré acabar conmigo._

Me llené de júbilo internamente, pero, por más que no expresarlo me resultó un desafío, descubrí que tenía asuntos más urgentes y calurosos que resolver, lo suficientemente intensos como para distraerme de la carcajada que quería brotar de mi garganta.

—Quiero desnudarme, ¿sí? Por completo.—le dije, "resignada"—Quiero hacerlo frente a ti, y tocarme. Que me veas hacerlo… No sé de dónde ha salido este deseo, ni el coraje para intentarlo… pero…— volví a desviar la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzada.

Claro que no lo estaba. Mis mejillas rojas no correspondían a una timidez inocente, eran claro ejemplo de mi excitación.

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Tremendo impacto debieron haberle provocado mis palabras. Entre mis pestañas, vi con gran claridad cómo su miembro daba saltos dentro de su pantalón. Eran las pulsaciones del corazón de Malfoy bombeando fuerte.

_Entonces, las serpientes no son de sangre fría como creía. Interesante._

—Hazlo.— susurró con voz seca y quebrada. Su ceño estaba fruncido, como debatiendo con su Draco interior.

_¿Cuál habrá ganado? ¿El que nos muestra a todos? ¿U otro Draco Malfoy? Uno enigmático, y, probablemente, más interesante._

—No, no debo hacerlo. Claramente estás en una posición de desventaja… y sería abusar de …

—Solo hazlo…— suplicó. Aclaró su garganta, y con un poco más de compostura intentó convencerme de lo que estaba absolutamente convencida, —Mira, mientras no me toques a mi o me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero… ese no es el caso, ¿verdad?— asentí.—Tú solo quieres tocarte, a mí no me molesta ver.

—Está bien. Pero si quieres que me detenga, me cubra o te deje solo… Dilo, ¿sí?

Fue su turno de asentir, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera puramente nerviosa.

_Ahora sí, manos a la obra, literalmente._

Sintiendo la resolución bañar mi mente y cuerpo, decidí hacer de este acto la epítome de mis capacidades de autosatisfacción. No solo pretendía marcar la psique de Draco Malfoy para siempre, sino que planeaba dejarle la imagen más erotizante que jamás vio en su vida. Demostrarle qué tan capaz, brillante, ingeniosa y poderosa puedo ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,
> 
> no nos abandonemos,
> 
> ya les amo!
> 
> Abrazos Cósmicos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se ponen picantes. Y luego habrá consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,
> 
> no nos abandonemos,
> 
> ya les amo!
> 
> Abrazos Cósmicos!

Sin soltarnos las miradas, llevé mis manos a mis pechos aun cubiertos por la fina y suave tela, deslizándolas lentamente. Acaricié por los costados exteriores. Justo como me gusta empezar.

Dibujé bucles y círculos sin llegar al centro. Poco a poco, se erizaron los poros de la piel; piel que se tensaba de forma concéntrica. Cuando sentí que mis pezones se marcaban, duros, supe que era momento de acariciarlos.

_¿Quién será …_  
  
Un roce en el izquierdo con el pulgar.

_...el primero…_

Otro en el derecho.

_...en gemir?_  
  
Y, luego, pellizqué los dos en conjunto.

—¡Ahh! —soltamos, suavemente, los dos a la vez.

Dos gemidos susurrados, apenas audibles, como si fuese demasiado personal e íntimo compartir ese sonido. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Apenas pude ver el momento exacto en el que él dirigió su mirada hacia mis pechos y manos.

_Poético._  
  
A partir de ese momento, los ojos grises siguieron el movimiento de mis manos. Y si por alguna razón me miraba al rostro, lo hacía rápidamente, adquiriendo un tono rosa en sus mejillas. Y, por supuesto, no duraba más que un segundo.

_¿Será porque prefieres ver mi cuerpo siendo tocado por mis manos? Umm…no estoy segura. ¿Te dará vergüenza, quizás, mirarme a los ojos? ¿Es porque se trata de mí o eres tímido?_  
  
Cuando metí mis dedos bajo la tela del seno izquierdo, Malfoy volvió a gemir, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes.

Me toqué, suave al principio, luego más entusiasmadamente. Una mano con mis senos, la otra paseando tímidamente por las costillas. Panza. Costados. Caderas. Mi temperatura subía, no sólo gracias al conocimiento que tenía sobre mi propio cuerpo, sino, también, a la mirada atenta y hambrienta del rubio.

Decidí que mis muslos también necesitaban atención. Por el exterior. Y el interior. Más cerca, cada vez más cerca. Y, entonces…

—¡Ahhh! —una vez más, ambos a la vez. Yo un tanto más sonora, y él, ahogado,como queriendo reprimirlo.

El tiro eléctrico que recorrió mi columna fue tan intenso, que se sintió como un pequeño orgasmo. Luego de eso, no pude frenarme más. No quise, mejor dicho.

Mi mano diestra se metió automáticamente dentro de mis bragas, apropiándose del tesoro, que era mi clítoris. Me di placer de manera impecable. Entrenada. Aprendida.

—¡Por Merlín, Granger!—lo escuché decir, mientras sus rodillas se vencían por unos segundos, con su propio peso.

_¿Y ese viejo que tenía que ver con todo esto?_

—Por mí, Malfoy—le corregí, sin poder evitarlo.

Y, para demostrarle quien era dueña de mi placer, deslice mi mano hacia el centro húmedo de mis pliegues, acto que me hizo arquear mi espalda y provocó que abriera al todo mis piernas, revelando dicha humedad, marcada en la tela.

Esta vez, él emitió un quejido, medio gruñido, con un tono grave. Y se sacudió un poco. Su ardiente mirada clavada entre mis piernas. Casi podría jurar que en su mente se imaginaba que eran suyos los dedos que me penetraban rítmica y deliciosamente. O eso quería creer yo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Malfoy!—fue mi respuesta, con mi voz plenamente cargada de goce—. Mírame a los ojos si no quieres que pare—le exigí. Debía asegurarme de que podíamos continuar.

Lo vi procesar mis palabras. Estaba tan legible su rostro. Nunca, en los un poco más de cinco años que lo conocía, le había visto las emociones tan sinceras plasmadas en sus gestos.

_Parece que lo estás sopesando, Malfoy. Quizás debería… No. Paciencia, Hermione. Paciencia._

Pasaron unos largos y eternos segundos, y, por fin, me miró a los ojos. Su rostro se volvió serio nuevamente. Pero había perdido esa chispa de desdén, adquiriendo una turbada en deseo.

Se fue un minuto completo; minuto en el que ninguno se movió. Yo estaba muy agitada, con calor y el corazón galopante. Algo de sudor pintaba mi frente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Porque sí, eso sucede cuando las hormonas fluyen por tu sangre: la mente se las consume y comienza a dar órdenes inverosímiles, ilógicas. Pero la razón siempre puede contemplar las cosas con cuidado y desde afuera. Mi razón me dejó entender, en ese instante, que era posible continuar. Pero, por las dudas, pregunté.

—¿Quieres que siga o que me detenga, Malfoy?

—No lo sé. Sinceramente, quiero que me sueltes. No soporto la pasividad casi entumecida que siente mi cuerpo. Me gustaría...—se interrumpió, arrepentido de sus pseudo confesiones; pseudo porque, suponía yo, cualquiera, hasta yo, en su situación, desearía ser soltado por la impotencia de no poder generar alguna especie de fricción aliviante.

—Eso no sucederá, lo sabes—dije algo irritada. Ya comenzaba a desesperarme un poco por su falta de respuesta.

_¡Toma la maldita decisión! ¡Así puedo terminar con lo que empecé! ¡Ya sea en este sillón o en el baño de prefectos!_

La verdad es que no me faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, todo gracias a la estimulación psicológica. Era la más intensa que jamás había tenido. Desesperantemente intensa.

Malfoy volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus ojos, mordiéndose una vez más el labio inferior, con mucha más fuerza. Se detuvo en mi centro, donde aún estaba enterrada mi mano. Vi su nuez de Adán subir y bajar. Suspiró abatido. Asintió.

— Sí. Continúa.

No lo dejé esperar. Retomé los roces en mi cuerpo. Pellizqué mis pezones. Introduje dos de mis dedos entre los labios, doblándolos para apretar sobre esa montañita de nervios que está en la pared interna de mi vagina. La palma de mi mano friccionando sobre mi clítoris. El tempo, la firmeza, su incandescente mirada…todo era la combinación perfecta para que mi escalada se diera velozmente.

Comencé a gimotear, entrando en delirio. Creí escucharme a mí misma gruñir su nombre, también su apellido, y una serie de insultos y alocados alaridos.

_Ya casi, ya casi…_

—¡Ahhh, maldición, ahh, Malfoy!

Explotó en mi mente, tras mis párpados cerrados, un espiral de colores. Mis nervios se vieron electrificados. Mis músculos se contrajeron sobre mis dedos empapados.

El orgasmo más agudo, jamás logrado a este nivel en mi vida.

Ya había recuperado el aliento, relajado mis extremidades, y limpiado mis fluidos con tan solo un hechizo no verbal. Aún me sentía algo débil para ponerme de pie, pero tenía que terminar con mi plan. Por lo que, tomando fuerzas del universo, me moví hasta estar frente a él.

Nos miramos a los ojos un rato, y, luego, lo observé enteramente. Estaba colorado, con su frente perspirada y la mirada anhelante. Su labio inferior tenía una morada marca de dientes, casi se lo había cortado. Sus brazos hacían fuerza para sostener su peso, puesto que sus piernas estaban cansadas aparentemente. Y una distintiva evidencia de su excitación irresuelta en la tela levantada de su pantalón.

—Muy bien..., bueno..., espero lo hayas disfrutado, Malfoy —le dije de manera insegura y entrecortada, retomando mi actuación.

Ya lo había impactado, demostrando que mi imagen es más que apreciable, y que de santa o santurrona no tengo nada. Ahora, quedaba averiguar un poco más sobre su participación en la inminente guerra.

—Lo he disfrutado, Granger, de una manera muy extraña—comentó con voz seca y ronca—. Me he quedado… un poco…, ya sabes, insatisfecho.

—Lo supuse, sí. —bajé mi mirada hacia el bulto entre sus piernas. Su rostro volvió a mostrar signos de vergüenza y vulnerabilidad— Puede que podamos resolverlo ahora, si quieres. —asintió con entusiasmo— Pero necesito que me respondas algo primero. Ya sabes, soy hija de muggles, y para mí tiene importancia.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó inocentemente, apurado por verse liberado de las cadenas y de la tortuosa erección.

—¿Por qué tomaste la marca tenebrosa?

Algo de duda apareció en sus facciones. Y, luego, derrota.

—Mi padre está en Azkaban, y no solo eso, sino que falló en su misión para conseguir la estúpida profecía de Potter y el Señor Oscuro—contestó resignado, con amargura palpable—. Creo que eres capaz de imaginar lo que eso significa.

—Sí, me doy una idea—asentí, frunciendo mi ceño—. Puedo ofrecerte ayuda. De alguna manera. No tienes por qué exponerte a la sádica organización de ese pseudo hombre desquiciado—ofrecí de buena fe.

Malfoy, si bien un cretino malcriado y prejuicioso, no parecía ser una persona tan nefasta como para cargar esa marca asquerosa en su brazo.

—Pff… como si  _tu_  pudieras hacer algo en contra del Señor Oscuro—bufó—. Ahora, podrías desatarme de una vez, como prometiste, y ofrecerme otra clase de ayuda.

_Qué insolente. ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi capacidad para cumplir un objetivo?_

—Malfoy, eso no sucederá—terminé con una sonrisa traviesa, y algo malvada, plasmada en mi rostro—. Si quieres mi ayuda con algo, deberás aceptar mi ayuda en todo. Ya sabes como dicen. Tómalo o déjalo.

Él abrió grande sus ojos. Lo tomé por sorpresa, aparentemente, con mi cambio de actitud. Volvía la Hermione del principio de la noche, la que, en su momento, estaba enojada, rabiosa y vengativa. Solo que ésta estaba más relajada gracias a la cuota de placer sexual. También era una Hermione con un nuevo propósito. La lección de vida para Draco Malfoy implicaría seducirlo hacia el lado de la luz. Porque es lo correcto y lo justo. Lo necesario para evitar más vidas arruinadas. Por nada más y nada menos. Sería dura y exigente con él, sí, pero también me aseguraría de ser la única opción que valiera la pena.

Comprendí que él era un chico moldeado por su entorno. Le habían alimentado el ego con comida basura, la mente con prejuicios limitantes y, por último, le habían dejado el alma casi desnutrida.

_Habré sido ciega. No era tan fácil empatizar contigo. Después de todo, me has tratado cual escoria… Pero yo, yo voy a asegurarme de quebrar tus estructuras._  
  
—Bien, esto es todo—dije, dándome la vuelta y agachándome para tomar mis prendas de ropa desparramadas.

—¡Agh! ¡Granger! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

—Sí, sí puedo. De hecho, lo estoy haciendo.

—No… no puedes —se quejó cual niño encaprichado.

—Malfoy, ya sabes. Mi oferta sigue en pie.

Comencé a vestirme y él retomó sus intentos fútiles de liberarse de las cadenas. Reí por lo bajo, pero sin interrumpir mi tarea.

—Granger, no puedes pretender que las cosas queden así. No actúes como si fueras inocente. ¡Esto es secuestro!

—Justamente, Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos es inocente en este punto. Eso nos hace iguales—le respondí, mientras me colocaba el calzado—. La diferencia es que tú llevas la marca tenebrosa tatuada en tu piel, —tomé las dos túnicas, la de invierno y la del colegio— y yo no. Entonces… —me coloqué sobre los hombros la más abrigada, y la otra la sostuve doblada con el brazo junto con la capa de Harry— ahora que me has demostrado que no me consideras fea, —miré nuevamente a su imbatible erección— y qué has aprendido que no soy santurrona. Solo queda que me conozcas y aceptes mi ayuda.

Caminé hasta la puerta de la sala, con todas mis cosas encima. Antes de partir, me voltee, le sonreí con una mezcla de picardía y burla.

—Te estaré vigilando, Malfoy. De una u otra manera, sabotearé todo aquello que intentes hacer en nombre de Voldemort.

 

 

Quizás estaba un poquito loca.

—Estás loca, Hermione—me dije a mí misma.

_¿Y quién no?_  
  
Entré en el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Tomé aire, agitada. La corrida hasta la Sala Común de mi Casa bajo la capa invisible había sido divertida y llena de adrenalina. Se sentía como huir de un cazador. También se sintió un poco como alejarse velozmente de la escena de un crimen.

Por eso corrí. No quise arriesgarme a ser alcanzada por un furioso Draco Malfoy.

La mirada de odio había vuelto a sus ojos. Lo noté al echarle ese último vistazo que se dio entre dos momentos. Antes de irme, lo liberé de las cadenas con su propia varita, arrojándosela. Cerré la puerta y corrí.

Él podría haber tomado la varita de un salto y correr tras de mí. Atacarme era una opción. Otra, podría haber sido que me llamara para hablar o gritar un rato. Pudo haberse quedado shockeado, dentro de la sala, por largos minutos.

Caminé en puntitas, respirando lo más pausada y profundamente posible. Debía revisar el Mapa del Merodeador inmediatamente.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, excepto por una sola persona.

_¡Ese maldito manual de pociones! ¡Juro que lo quemaré algún día!_

Caminé a través de la amplia habitación y me bajé la capucha de la capa. Llamé a mi amigo por su nombre en un tono bajo y susurrante. El pobre pegó un salto, quedando todo destartalado, intentando atrapar el libro que él mismo había soltado del susto.

—Lo siento, Harry—me disculpé, sentándome junto a él y doblando la capa en varias partes—. No quise asustarte. Tomé prestado esto —le pasé el bulto de tela—. Y esto —saqué el mapa. Sin entregárselo, lo desplegué y activé con mi varita.

—Hermione, ¿qué demonios haces a estas horas levantada?

—Lo mismo que tú, Harry. Aprendo, a través de métodos cuestionables —contesté mordazmente. Mientras tanto, alumbraba con la varita el mapa, buscando de cerca las huellas del slytherin—. Mira, deberás confiar en mí, ¿sí? Estoy planeando algo. No puedo contarte todo. Pero si…

Entonces lo vi. Parecía estar trotando escaleras abajo en dirección al nivel donde se encontraba nuestra sala.

—¿A quién estás buscando? Déjame ver —yo estando tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no noté cómo él se asomaba a ver el pergamino—. ¿Malfoy?

—Sí.

—Está viniendo hacia aquí… ¿Qué sucedió, Hermione? ¿Te hizo algo?—inquirió alterado.

—No, Harry— largué una risilla, mirándole a los ojos tras sus lentes—. Es solo que logré embrujarlo, metafóricamente hablando.

Él asintió. Pero luego empezó a mirarme raro.

—Emm… Bueno. Cuéntame que sucedió, y porqué tienes la capa y el mapa.

—Lo siento, no quise pedirte tus cosas. Ibas a querer saber para qué y no me dejarías ir sola. Podría haberse estropeado mi plan. Insisto, debía ir sola —me disculpé velozmente—. Lo único que puedo decirte es que debes confiar en mí. Tú tenías razón. Malfoy es un mortífago y trama algo. Y yo me haré cargo de vigilarlo. Lo prometo. No debes preocuparte más por él.

—¿Qué?

— Así podrás concentrarte en tus lecciones con el Profesor Dumbledore. Yo pondré en marcha un plan para contener al Hurón Oxigenado—continué mí arrebatada explicación; explicación que no explicaba nada, al fin y al cabo—. Creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esto y eliminar algunos posibles enemigos.

—¡Hermione! ¡¿Vas a matarlo?! —inquirió nuevamente alterado y sorprendido, sin entender nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —le di un golpecito con el mapa ya doblado en la cabeza— ¡Le pondré límites!—miré a mi amigo con expresión divertida y escandalizada.  _¿Cómo se le ocurre tremenda cosa? No seré ninguna santa, pero matar… no. Eso no es lo mío_ — ¡Voy a volverlo uno de nosotros!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: En la parte en la Malfoy dice: ¡Por Merlín, Granger!  
> Me vi tentada a escribir algo como: ¿Y ese viejo LESBIANO que tenía que ver con todo esto?  
> Por qué les cuento esto? Porque ha sido motivo de risas entre la editora y yo. Sinceramente, tuve que contenerme de tipea O.
> 
> Abrazos Cósmicos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Sepan que esto no sería posible sin Mary Eagle Med!

Convencer a Harry de que era conveniente irnos a dormir fue lo único difícil esa noche. La lección para Draco Malfoy había terminado arruinando mis posibilidades de descanso pleno. Pero valió la pena.

Había aprendido demasiado en muy corto tiempo. Entendí un poco la realidad en la que viven los del supuesto bando prejuicioso. Conocí algunas de las debilidades de los mortífagos, quienes eran tan humanos como yo. Tuve la oportunidad de adquirir herramientas para crear una grieta en sus filas. Quitarlos del lado oscuro. Convertirlos.

Y, ahora, debía ponerme en marcha. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y nada de tiempo. Me alisté para bajar a desayunar. Las clases comenzarán en menos de veinticinco minutos. Y, si quería conservar la lucidez luego de haber dormido cinco míseras horas, debía asegurarme de consumir teína y algo sustancioso.

—Hermione, llegas tarde—observó, a modo de saludo, Ron. Me senté junto a él—. Nunca llegas tarde.

—Lo sé. No dormí mucho anoche —rezongué, mientras me servía un puñado de frutos secos.

Miré a Harry, quien estaba frente a nosotros, sentado de manera aplastada, como si su cuerpo no soportara la gravedad de la tierra. Tenía oscuras ojeras, palidez inusual y aspecto gruñón.

Me devolvió la mirada, algo acusatoria y demandante. Me daba la sensación de que se estaba comunicando con los ojos. Su rostro decía:  _Tenemos que hablar. Y lo sabes._

Mientras me llevaba la taza de té a los labios, le hice un gesto que significaba algo más o menos como: _Más tarde, Harry. En privado._

La noche anterior había logrado convencerlo de que mantuviésemos fuera de esto a Ron. Y con razones tan lógicas y obvias que, en mi opinión, no debía haber hecho falta que le explicara por qué no era una buena idea.

* * *

La clase de Herbología ya había terminado. La profesora Sprout se había quedado hablando con un entusiasmado Neville. Algunos Hufflepuff estaban junto a ellos escuchando con atención. El resto de los alumnos se habían marchado, excepto por Seamus, Harry y Ronald.

Mis movimientos eran lentos y meditados. Debía hacer tiempo para quedarme sola y poder revisar el mapa sin que me vieran mis amigos

—¡Vamos, Mione!—me apuró Ron, con tono quejumbroso

—Vayan tu y Seamus. Yo la espero a que termine —intervino mi ojiverde amigo.

_Buena movida, Harry._

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y se marcharon. Por supuesto, no me quedaba otra salida que aceptar la presencia de Harry.

Luego de unos segundos, saqué el mapa del bolsillo interno de mi túnica y lo desplegué sobre la banqueta. Ambos nos asomamos sobre él, mirando de reojo al grupo de compañeros y profesora en la otra punta del invernadero.

—¿Buscas a Malfoy?

—Sí—contesté.

Ambos susurrábamos.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué tramas, Hermione?

—Ya sabes porqué. Te lo dije anoche.

—Ahí está— dijo, señalando los pasos del slytherin.

No venía solo.

—Vaya, lo encontraste rápido.

—Vengo haciéndolo todo el año. Pero no cambies de tema, dime que tramas. Me preocupas.

—Harry, ya hablamos de esto. No puedo darte detalles—rezongué—. Pero ya que estás aquí, te demostraré que lo tengo bajo control. Vamos.

—¿Qué?, espera, ¿a dónde?

—Andando, no hay tiempo. Slytherin tiene clases de Herbología ahora. Iremos a su encuentro.

—¿Planeabas enfrentarlo sola?, ¿a él con todos sus amigos? ¿Después de quién-sabe-qué sucedió anoche? —me reclamó, caminando velozmente a mi lado.

Había tomado el calzada lateral para avanzar, algo escondida, tras la línea de árboles del Bosque Prohibido y evitar toparnos con Ron y Seamus.

—Sí. Por lo que, ten… ponte la capa—le extendí su más preciada herencia—. Debo aparentar estar sola. Ya verás. Ni siquiera tendré que vérmelas con el resto de los slytherin.

—De acuerdo. Pero no planeo dejarte sola—dijo resignado—. Y estaré escuchando—advirtió.

Vi, por el rabillo del ojo, que ya estaba invisible tras la tela.

—Muy bien. Pero debes permanecer inmutable. No puedes intervenir. De ninguna manera. Pase lo que pase —le ordené, echando un último vistazo al mapa antes de guardarlo.

Ya estaban comenzando a bajar la primera colina. Desvié el camino en la dirección de ellos

—Mantente a mi izquierda todo el tiempo, ¿si? A cuatro metros. No puedo arriesgarme a que te perciba.

—Está bien.

Sonreí, realmente agradecida. Harry era un poco desbocado y ansioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, cuando había que ponerse en acción, sabía escucharme. Se ponía serio y confiaba ciegamente en mi juicio. Llevábamos años funcionando con esta dinámica y sospechaba que aún nos quedaba un largo tiempo de seguir haciéndolo.

—Gracias, Harry. Por confiar en mí.

—Siempre lo haré — me contestó, chocando su hombro contra el mío, dándome un empujoncito.

Reí divertida.

_Desde otro ángulo debo parecer una inútil, trastabillando hacia un costado._

—Ok, haz silencio—señalé con la cabeza hacia delante.

A lo lejos se veían cuatro figuras inconfundibles. Malfoy y Blaise, flanqueados por Crabbe y Goyle.

Lancé, disimuladamente, el mismo hechizo usado la noche anterior para amortiguar los pasos a los pies de mi amigo.

—Mira, Harry —dije intentando mover lo menos posible mis labios. Si bien estábamos bien distanciados los unos de los otros, no quería arriesgarme a que me vieran hablar sola— ¿Reconoces la figura de Malfoy?—escuché un "A-ja" de su parte— Bien, ¿notas cómo se está separando de sus amigos? Ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que voy en su dirección.

—Maldición, Hermione. Eres escalofriantemente brillante.

—¡Shh! —lo acallé.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Intentará tomarme por sorpresa. Vamos a dejar que lo haga, ¿sí?

Mantuve el paso veloz, disimuladamente inclinándome hacia el lateral izquierdo para evitar pasar cerca de los slytherins y entrar por el lateral del castillo. Justo por donde el rubio había vuelto atrás.

_Ahí voy, Malfoy. Me intriga saber que tienes para decir._

Subí los primeros escalones, pasando por el arco de piedra. Caminé cinco pasos y, antes de girar para entrar a la galería, me vi desarmada por un  _Expelliarmus_  conciso.

Él apareció de detrás de una de las columnas sobresalientes de la pared. Me apuntaba con su propia varita en la mano izquierda y, con la derecha, sostenía la mía. Me detuve en seco, mirándole impasible.

Hizo un gesto con su cabeza, indicándome que me digiriera hacia el desierto y poco utilizado pasillo. Caminé con la cabeza en alto. Me dejó pasar antes que él. Darle la espalda me generó vértigo. Y con razón, puesto que, apenas nos adentramos tres metros, me estampó contra el muro rocoso. Una de las piedras, particularmente puntiaguda, se clavó en mi hombro.

_¡Auch! Supongo que me lo merezco. Pero dolió._

—¿Qué se siente ser atacada de la nada? —gruñó en mi rostro. Uno de sus brazos empujaba mi pecho para mantenerme quieta, y el otro clavaba su varita en mi cuello—. Te lo advertí. No puedes meterte conmigo y salir ilesa.

—Tranquilo —dije en voz alta. El mensaje era para Harry, pero podía pasar como una petición directa para mi agresor— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Sabes que si me sucede algo van a…

—¡¿Que qué quiero?! Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?—me interrumpió. Su rostro marcaba indignación, enojo y un deje de desquicie— ¡Anoche! ¡Eso quiero!

—¿Quieres una repetición de lo de anoche? —pregunté divertida, mirándolo fijo con algo de sugerente coqueteo.

—¡No! ¡Maldición, Granger! —rugió enfurecido— ¡Quiero una endemoniada explicación!

—Pues no te daré ninguna. Ya dije todo lo que tenía para decir anoche—le contesté media irritada.

_¿Acaso esperaba que volviese a explicarle todo?_

—Comienza a hablar, Granger —amenazó, apretando aún más su varita contra mi cuello. Eso también empezaba a doler.

—Dije que no. Si quieres respuestas tendrás que dirigirte a mí con respeto. Ya no toleraré más tu maltrato.

Nos miramos fijo casi por un minuto. Él, claramente furioso. Yo, firme y digna. Esto era una especie de batalla de voluntades. Lo supe porque era algo muy común observar este comportamiento entre las serpientes. Malfoy era el rey de las serpientes del colegio. Nadie le ganaba cuando te miraba de esta manera. Imponente. Poderoso. Autoritario.

Lamentablemente para él, yo era una leona y sus técnicas no iban a quebrarme. Y, cual felina que soy, puse en marcha el truco que sabía lo desestabilizaría.

Le sonreí de lado, enviando llamas a través de mis ojos; llamas que él conoció personalmente la noche anterior. Mordí mi labio inferior, suavemente, soltándolo poco a poco.

Miró mi boca con lo que parecía ser anticipo. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su respiración sonó temblorosa. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y, apretando los dientes en un gruñido sordo, dio un paso atrás. Empujó con algo de brutalidad mi varita contra mi pecho para devolvérmela.

—Aléjate de mí, Granger —me advirtió.

* * *

Intenté evadir las preguntas de Harry el resto del día, buscando estar siempre con alguien más. Pero llegó la noche y, con ella, la solitud de la sala común y una avalancha de cuestionamientos de su parte. Contestarlas había sido torturante.

...

—No, Harry. No estoy teniendo una relación romántica a escondidas con Malfoy.

...

—Lo que sea que sucedió anoche, es asunto mío y de él. No voy a darte ningún tipo de detalle.

...

—Tengo todo bajo control. Tú déjamelo a mí.

...

— Qué no insistas. No estoy enamorada de él.

...

— ¡Puedo cuidarme sola, Harry Potter! ¡Te recuerdo que vengo practicando desde primer año!

...

— Sé que pareció que le coqueteaba al oxigenado. Y esa era la idea, justamente. Pero no por los motivos que tú crees.

…

— ¿De qué hablas? No hay ninguna tensión sexual entre nosotros. No la hay ahora y no la hubo nunca.

…

— Prometo mantenerte al día con lo que suceda. Enserio. Hasta podrás ayudarme en algunas ocasiones.

...

— Oh… basta, Harry. ¡Por Morgana! No quiero repetirlo más. Ni él ni yo estamos enamorados. Solo quiero demostrarle un punto de una manera poco ortodoxa… No me mires así.

…

— Aun no estoy cien por ciento segura de cómo proseguir. Creo que lo más sensato es vigilarlo un día o dos.

…

— ¡Ya basta con lo de la tensión!

…

Más de una hora cuchicheando, gritando en susurros, riendo y discutiendo. Dio mil vueltas sobre lo mismo, llevándome al punto del hartazgo. Pero, finalmente, se sintió medianamente satisfecho.

* * *

Esa noche, tomando una decisión sabia, me fui a acostar temprano. Ya tenía las cortinas de la cama cerradas.

Me metí perezosamente entre las mantas y el colchón. Mi cuerpo y mente me estaban pasando factura.

_Cielos, y todo esto por sentirme insultada con las palabras "fea y santurrona". Sí seré exagerada. Cuánto drama, Hermione. Cuánto drama._

Pero lo importante era que le había cambiado la forma de pensar sobre mí. Aun no conseguía que lo admitiese verbalmente, pero lo había empujado a un punto sin retorno. No más supremacía de sangre. No más bullying. Y, gracias a eso y lo que estaba por venir, posiblemente inclinaría la balanza a mi favor en los asuntos de la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Mary me hace comentarios muy buenos cuando edita, me hace reir a lo bestia... voy a compartir algunos...
> 
> —Ahí está— dijo, señalando los pasos del slytherin.
> 
> No venía solo.
> 
> —Vaya, lo encontraste rápido.
> 
> —Vengo haciéndolo todo el año. Pero no cambies de tema, dime que tramas. Me preocupas.
> 
> N/E: DRARRY ES REAL!
> 
> ...
> 
> Miró mi boca con lo que parecía ser anticipo. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su respiración sonó temblorosa. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y, apretando los dientes en un gruñido sordo, dio un paso atrás. Empujó con algo de brutalidad mi varita contra mi pecho para devolvérmela.
> 
> N/E: ¿Sabes qué pensaba cuando leía esto? El grito de la hada madrina en Sherk 2: "¡Bésala ya!"
> 
> ...
> 
> — ¿De qué hablas? No hay ninguna tensión sexual entre nosotros. No la hay ahora y no la hubo nunca.
> 
> N/E:¿lol? Obvio que sí, siempre.


	5. Capítulo 5

Habiendo obtenido una buena noche de descanso, las clases de la mañana y tarde del viernes habían sido, por un lado, nutritivas como siempre, y, por el otro, curiosas.

Malfoy había evitado mirarme a los ojos, con su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de hastío, enojo y frustración. De hecho, me había evitado todo lo posible. Tomaba desvíos para no caminar por los mismos recorridos que yo. Se volvía en sus pasos o doblaba repentinamente, todo para no tener que cruzarse con mi persona.

Había sido entretenido observar estas conductas. Me daba la sensación de que también quería impedir que sus compañeros de casa, quienes lo acompañaban a todos lados cual perros falderos, tuviesen la oportunidad de decirme algo desagradable. Claramente, si eso sucediera, él tendría que comportarse como de costumbre. De manera burlesca y engreída.

Pero no. Draco Malfoy había aprendido su lección. Ya sabía, por experiencia propia, que humillarme tenía consecuencias.

—Bueno, ya es demasiado estudio por hoy, ¿no crees, Harry?

—Ronald, solo hemos estado una hora en la biblioteca. Apenas has terminado el trabajo de Transformación Orgánica para el miércoles que viene y… —un gruñido por su parte detuvo mi sermón.— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que tenemos mucho tiempo? No lo creo. Además, tendrás prácticas de Quidditch y eso también te quitará tiempo valioso de estudio… —otro gruñido.

—Hermione, eres excesivamente molesta. Necesito relajarme, ¿sabes? —comentó irritado. Se levantó de la mesa, tomando sus apuntes, útiles y mochila en tan solo diez segundos.— ¿Vienes, Harry? Podríamos jugar una partida de ajedrez. Ya sabes, hace mucho no compartimos un rato, juntos.

Su rostro reflejaba esperanza, anhelo. Extrañaba a nuestro amigo, a su mejor amigo.

—No, creo que me quedaré un rato más estudiando. —contestó, aparentando estar muy concentrado en sus apuntes, cuando, la verdad, se notaba lo ansioso que estaba por quedarse a solas conmigo.

La decepción y dolor de Ron fue tan evidente en su cara, que me produjo un pequeño retorcijón en la tripas. No podía permitir dejar las cosas así y, de paso, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, como quien dice. Por ello, cuando vi que la figura cabizbaja del colorado llegaba a la entrada de la biblioteca, me volteé hacia Harry, ya mentalizada a regañarle por ser tan poco perceptivo.

—¡Harry Potter! —susurré enojada. Él se sobresaltó por mi arranque.— Te levantas en este instante y te vas con Ron.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se negó enfurruñado.— ¡Estás intentando librarte de mí! No creas que soy tonto. Sé que en cuanto te deje sola, irás tras Malfoy, poniéndote en riesgo solo para hacer vaya-a-saber-Merlín-qué.

—Tú eres él que me cree tonta si piensas que no tomó precauciones.— le devolví la acusación.— No voy a negarlo, planeaba vigilarlo. Pero solo desde el mapa. Además...

—¡Ah! —exclamó indignado.

—Además… Es en serio, Harry. —continúe ignorando el giro de sus ojos que centellaban con incredulidad.— ¿No viste la mirada de Ron? —volví a susurrar. Me miró fijo, y, al parecer vio algo en mí que lo hizo cambiar de postura.— Parecía deseoso de compartir tiempo contigo…. y, bueno…, cuando dijiste que no…, se veía realmente triste.

—Ahhgg… —se quejó. Corriendo sus lentes, frotó sus ojos con los talones de sus manos.— Maldición… Debe estar pensando que… —se detuvo. Se puso de pie y, con el ceño fruncido, preparó sus cosas. Sin mirarme.

_Algo me ocultas…_

—¿Pensando qué, Harry?

—Nada. Iré con él. —evadió.— Esta vez, tuviste suerte, Hermione. Pero, la próxima, no te liberarás tan fácil de mi compañía.

—Harry... —empecé a decir en un tono cansino, pero me cortó.

De repente estaba de muy mal humor. Enojado por algo.

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué me perdí?_

—Ya te lo dije. Confío en ti. Pero eso no le quita lo peligroso a lo que sea que planees hacer. Me tienes a ciegas aquí, ¿sabes? Y lo sé, no tengo por qué estar enterado de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Pero tu me importas demasiado. Y, últimamente, te comportas de manera errática…

— Harry, Harry… mira,—respiré profundo— lo siento. Sé que debo parecer algo loca últimamente…

—¿Algo?

—No me interrumpas… —exigí levantando un dedo— Tuve una especie de revelación. Una epifanía. Y quiero seguirla. Es como una corazonada.

Mi amigo se quedó esperando. Quizás pensó que iba a decir algo más. Pero, al ver que eso era todo, entrecerró los ojos.

—Te creo. Pero también siento que me ocultas algo.

—Estás en lo correcto.

—¿Y no piensas decírmelo?

—No.

—Hermione, voy a preguntarlo de nuevo… ¿tienes algo con Malfoy?

—¡No!

—Si tu respuesta cambia, ¿me lo dirás?

—Sí.

—Bien. — con esa última palabra y el rostro más escalofriantemente calculador que jamás le vi, se fue.

* * *

Para cuando bajé a cenar, Malfoy aún no había aparecido en el mapa. Me sentía un poco irritada. No tenía mucho sentido que se desvaneciera de los terrenos tan fácilmente. Quizás era eso. Pudo haberse marchado a pie, por los linderos arbolados, ya que la entrada que comunicaba con la pequeña villa mágica estaba vigilada por Aurores.

Tenía la urgencia de comer lo más velozmente posible para irme a esconder en algún lado y continuar mi búsqueda.

_Mierda. Ya me parezco a Harry ¿Será que la obsesión por Malfoy era contagiosa?_

La brusquedad con la que me senté junto a Neville no pasó desapercibida. Éste me dedico una mirada inquieta, pero, al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, la direccionó hacia mis mejores amigos. Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry…, bueno, él parecía estar enojado conmigo todavía.

El incómodo silencio permanecía inmutable, por lo que decidí ignorarlos. Entre bocado y bocado, mi mirada paseaba distraída por la mesa de las serpientes. El aspecto lúgubre de los estudiantes de Slytherin era preocupante. Desde el comienzo del año, parecían ser los únicos que habían olvidado ser niños y adolescentes alegres, sin preocupaciones. Como si la guerra les hubiera llegado primero que al resto.

Fue ahí, bajo ese pensamiento, que noté la ausencia de Crabbe y Goyle. Esos dos nunca se perderían una oportunidad para comer.

_¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_

Soltando el tenedor me disculpé entre balbuceos arrebatados y salí corriendo. Para cuando llegué al Hall de entrada, que estaba desierto, por suerte, ya tenía el mapa y capa en pleno uso.

* * *

— ¿Crees que esté buscando algo que se le perdió al Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó la niña colorada.

—No lo sé, Vincent.— contestó la pequeña rubia.— Quizás no se le perdió nada a nadie, ¿por qué buscaría algo perdido? Ya sabes, Draco dice que es una misión super secreta.

_Pff… por Morgana. Estos mamarrachos son tan evidentes._

Hasta me daba pena el pobre de Malfoy, teniendo que relegar su seguridad a un par de bobos como Crabbe y Goyle.

—Bueno, lo supuse porque él dice entrar a "La sala de los objetos perdidos".— le comentó.

—Vaya, no lo había pensado. Eres muy perspicaz.

Además de espeluznante, la experiencia de espiarlos estaba siendo muy útil. Ahora sabía que Malfoy "pedía" por una sala de objetos perdidos cuando caminaba frente al muro, que aparentaba, en este momento, ser común y corriente, sin puertas ni nada.

Por eso Harry no lo había encontrado en el mapa desde el comienzo del año.

_Interesante. La sala nos oculta. Muy conveniente._

—Tengo hambre, Greg.

—Yo también, Vince.

* * *

Un día nuevo, una meta en mente. Mi ansiedad no me había dejado dormir tanto como hubiera deseado. Era sábado por la mañana. Mejor dicho, madrugada. Me duché con gusto, intentando quitarme el sueño de los ojos. Me vestí en silencio, para no despertar a mis compañeras de habitación. Antes de bajar a La Sala Común, corroboré tener las reliquias de Harry en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Me apenaba retenerlas tanto tiempo. Él me las confiaba, pero sabía que, muy en el fondo, le dolía separarse de sus mapa y capa. Después de todo, era lo único tangible de sus antepasados.

_Bien, Hermione. Les darás buen uso estos días y lo devolverás cuanto antes._

Con la idea en mente, fui caminando con parsimonia hasta el Gran Comedor. El alba se asomaba poco a poco por las ventanas y me generaba una sensación de goce especial. Esa que te da cuando andas solo y puedes pensar a tu ritmo, donde la verborrea fluye de manera inspirada, como si vieses el mundo con otros ojos, con más claridad.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero tenía clavada en mi cabeza la idea de, por un lado, hacerme valer y respetar, y, por el otro, rectificar el curso probable de esta guerra.

Los alumnos de Slytherin eran los más vulnerables, al contrario de lo que pensaba la gente. Ellos eran quienes estaban más próximos a la podredumbre que emanaba la causa de Voldemort. La supremacía de sangre era algo tan viejo como Salazar mismo y más. Aun así, las circunstancias históricas del mundo mágico del último siglo dejaban mucho que desear. Pareciese que nada hubiese cambiado, que el odio y el miedo fueran inamovibles.

Para eliminar una mala hierba, había que arrancarla de raíz, y, en este caso, las raíces eran representadas por las nuevas generaciones de magos, más específicamente, los sangrepura.

La guerra iba a darse de todas formas, de eso no cabía duda. Pero, quizás, si a algunos representantes de esta juventud maleducada con prejuicios se les demostraba que las decisiones para un mundo mejor estaban en su poder, entonces la mala hierba moriría. La discriminación se destruiría por sí sola. Y futuras guerras se evitarían.

Las voces y pasos de los alumnos del colegio me sacaron del ensimismamiento en el que me encontraba hace una hora más o menos, al entrar por la puerta que daba al Hall. Parpadeé un par de veces. Miré a mi taza de té ya vacía. La rellené, tomando también una quinta tostada untada con manteca. Así, con movimientos lentos y mente perdida, desayuné unos diez minutos más.

Poco a poco, las mesas se fueron llenando. Y, cuando la cabeza rubia platinada hizo presencia, yo ya estaba lista y dispuesta a partir. El día sería largo y, por extensos momentos, también sería aburrido. Tiempos muertos me esperaban, sin poder hacer nada. Mis avances en el estudio se verían perjudicados, pero esto era importante. Tenía una meta que alcanzar.

* * *

_¿Pero qué demonios es este lugar?_

Infinitos pasillos con montones y montones de objetos apilados, ordenados, rotos, pulcros, destruidos… Era un laberinto de muros altos e interminables, hechos de cosas acumuladas durante siglos y siglos. Miles de estudiantes perdiendo u ocultando sus cosas, dejando atrás la evidencia de su paso por Hogwarts. Elfos domésticos trayendo recuerdos de estudiantes graduados para lucirlos como si fuesen estanterías gigantesca llena de trofeos, o un álbum de fotos de la infancia, de esos que uno saca cada tanto para contemplar la vida.

La estructura que contenía el laberinto tenía un carácter arquitectónico como el de las bóvedas de una catedral gótica. El estuco y columnas alcanzaban dimensiones inconmensurables. Y las largas ventanas filtraban la luz con sus vidrios de distintos colores y texturas. El espacio parecía tomar dimensiones divinas, y cada curva y recoveco o rincón era un mundo de relatos indescifrables.

El lugar, realmente, era un santuario.

— Esto es alucinante. —dije en voz alta, con emociones confundidas. Angustia, pena y curiosidad, principalmente.

Caminé un rato, procurando no perderme ni alejarme de la entrada. Observé un sin fin de chucherías, y piezas de valor, sin atreverme a tocar nada, por las dudas. Me preguntaba qué haría Malfoy en un lugar como este. Quizás, las especulaciones de Vincent Crabbe no eran erradas.

Cada cinco minutos, revisaba el mapa. Esperaba que el hurón viniera pronto. La ansiedad se hacía cada segundo más insoportable y ya llevaba una hora rumiando por los primeros pasillos de la sala.

_Yo y mi impaciencia. Tranquila, vendrá._

Abrir el mapa. Bufar. Cerrarlo.

—¿Qué tanto haces un sábado en la mañana en tú maldita Sala Común, Malfoy?

Cuando se acercó el mediodía, me dolía la espalda por estar escondida tras una pila de vaya-una-a-saber-qué-cosas, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada en el manual de encantamientos de sexto año. Mi intento idiota por estudiar. No se puede realmente, si tu atención fluctúa entre: " _Diferencias entre magia no verbal con y sin varita"_ y " _Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy"._

Me tronaron las tripas del hambre, consecuencia de desayunar más temprano de lo normal. Hastiada, cerré el libro de un golpe, metiéndolo en mi mochila. Me levanté, sacudiendo mi trasero con las manos para quitar la tierra de la falda. Y, cuando me agaché a recoger el mapa del suelo, lo vi. Los vi, mejor dicho.

Malfoy y sus secuaces subían por el tramo de escaleras del quinto piso. La sensación de vértigo y emoción se mezclaron con el enojo y frustración. Las dos primeras, correspondían a mis años de aventura y espíritu Gryffindor. Las dos segundas… Bueno, ¡vamos!, ¡hasta parecía que Malfoy lo hacía a propósito!

_Estúpida serpiente. Toda la mañana esperándote y, cuando decido bajar a almorzar, ¡te dignas a traer tu lustroso trasero sangrepura!_

Activé mi cuerpo. Me puse la capa, asegurándome de quedar absolutamente cubierta. Trasladé mi posición a unos metros de la puerta, pero detrás de una pila de cosas que era normal y poco llamativa, esperando que las probabilidades de que acudiera a ella fueran bajas. Guardé el mapa en el bolsillo luego de sellarlo con el conjuro adecuado. Después, me puse a prueba. Decidí emitir sobre mí misma un " _Mortuus silentium"_  sin varita y sin hablar. Zapateé y aplaudí para corroborar si lo había logrado. El minuto y medio restante de espera, lo pasé regocijándome en mi logro.

_Quizás, la mañana de estudios tuvo sus frutos. Nunca lo había intentado con ese encantamiento._

La puerta apareció, abriéndose al instante. Su enorme tamaño y peso macizo se hicieron evidentes con el grueso y grave rechinido que acompañó al movimiento. Malfoy se coló por las pestañas de la entrada y estas desaparecieron apenas las cerró.

Caminó con seguridad por el corredor principal. Los pasos que daba, la relajación de su andar y el ritmo, evidenciaban la tranquilidad que él sentía y lo memorizado que tenía el recorrido. Lo seguí unos cuantos tramos, doblando tras él, con cautela.

Me sentía como una cazadora. Y, a pesar de que mi presa se movía ajeno a la presencia que lo acechaba, la experiencia era muy estimulante.

_Cuidado, Hermione. Podrías volverte adicta._

En un momento, Malfoy se detuvo frente a un armario todo torcido, abriendo su puerta. Le apuntó con la varita en su mano izquierda, mientras depositaba en su interior lo que parecía un papel.

— _Armonia Nectere pasus_ _._ — recitó, una vez cerrada nuevamente la puerta, con voz calma, y perfecta pronunciación.

El movimiento del conjuro era uno de los más complejos que hubiese visto jamás. Parecía nacer en la cadera, pasando por un fluido empuje en su hombro izquierdo, y los giros de muñeca y antebrazo hacían una curva y contracurva.

_Hermoso. Increíble. Magnífico._

Nunca me había pasado esto, sentirme así. La manera en que él se movió, la fluidez, y gracia, más su rostro sereno y concentrado, todo eso, me produjo cierta excitación. Atracción. Como si el estímulo psicológico fuera los suficientemente potente como para sensualizar mis sentidos.

_¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Como si me… Es similar a… Uhmm. Mejor archivaré esto para pensar después._

Luego de realizar esa breve actividad, Malfoy salió de la sala. Lo seguí hasta la puerta, pero no la crucé. Era muy riesgoso, podrían darse cuenta.

Volví hasta el destartalado armario. Lo abrí y ...nada.

Claramente, había dejado un papel, de eso me sentía segura. Y si éste ya no estaba, significaba que probablemente había habido involucrado un acto de magia.

Recordé las conversaciones sobre los Armarios Evanescentes de Arthur Weasley, relatadas por Harry. No estaba segura, pero había algo preocupante con esa pieza de mobiliario. Si es que era eso, un Armario Evanescente, significaba que estaba su par, por algún lado en el mundo, y quien tuviese acceso a él, tendría acceso a Hogwarts.

Se me erizaron los pelos de la piel que cubría mi cuerpo entero.

— Te dije que sabotearía tus planes para con Voldemort, Malfoy. Te lo advertí. —hablé en voz alta, a la presencia imaginaria que el rubio tenía últimamente entre mis pensamientos. — Quien avisa, no traiciona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algún comentario que quieran dejar??
> 
> Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,
> 
> no nos abandonemos,
> 
> ya les amo!
> 
> Abrazos Cósmicos!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaría saber que opinan de esta historia!!!!

El mundo está lleno de oportunidades de todo tipo, aunque, últimamente, escasean las más favorables. Pero oportunidades no faltan.

Esperar a Malfoy y descubrir que algo tramaba con el destartalado armario, abrió una posibilidad particularmente divertida. O eso esperaba.

Para empezar, observé unos instantes más el extraño objeto. Luego, lo reduje hasta que cupo en la palma de mi mano. Seguidamente, lo guardé en mi bolsillo junto al mapa. Tenía que llevarlo conmigo si quería revisarlo nuevamente y, al no saber que aparecería ahí dentro, prefería no hacerlo sola.

_¿Quizás puedo usar esto para hacer las paces con Harry? Sí, buena idea, Hermione._

Me pegué una corrida hasta mi habitación, esquivando alumnos de Hogwarts de todas las edades, quienes paseaban tranquilos en la tarde de sábado. Me sentía libre e infantil. Mi agilidad motriz nunca fue tan aguda, pero aparentemente, las ganas que tenía de poner a prueba a Malfoy, eran motivo suficiente como para despertar en mí cualidades inauditas. La parte realmente divertida del asunto, comenzó cuando rebusqué en mis cajones hasta encontrar el pequeño regalito que tenía para él y luego llevarlo de vuelta a la Sala de los Menesteres. Fue suprema la carcajada que largué, resonando por los altos techos, mientras imaginaba la posible cara del rubio cuando viese la evidencia del crimen. En el espacio exacto en el que solía estar el Armario, dejé el pequeño regalito. Uno que, esperaba, reconociera y le turbara la mente: El sostén que llevaba puesto la noche en que me di placer frente a él. Ese que, esperaba, hubiera quedado grabado en su memoria, naranja y verde.

No era tonta. Malfoy estaría enloquecido cuando volviera a la sala para encontrarse con la desaparición del mueble. Y, luego, se pondría furioso al descubrir que era yo quien lo había quitado. Pero confiaba que el toque especial de mi ropa interior despertara otras emociones en él. No estaba segura del porqué, pero las últimas experiencias con el rubio me habían dejado algo excitada y también curiosa.

_¿Quién eres, Malfoy? ¿Quién eres en verdad?_

* * *

Alrededor de las tres y media, en la tarde, todo el equipo de Gryffindor entró por El Retrato. Tenían sus cabellos húmedos y llenos de escarcha. Las primeras nevadas estaban empezando a caer. Probablemente, venían congelados.

La mayoría se fue directo a sus habitaciones, pero Ron, Ginny y Harry vinieron hasta la mesa junto a la chimenea en la que yo estaba sentada estudiando. La pelirroja se quedó dándole la espalda al fuego, seguro que para calentarse el trasero. Mis dos amigos se sentaron de un movimiento brusco en las sillas a mis costados.

— ¿Primer entrenamiento con nieve del año? —les pregunté con una mueca.

Saque mi varita y conjuré tres hechizos de calefacción alrededor de cada uno.

— Ahh, gracias. —suspiró Ron— Sí, fue el primero, y lo peor de todo es que tendremos más y mucho más helados que este —rezongó.

— Supongo que es peor para ti, ¿verdad?

Él me miró confundido. Entonces, me expliqué mejor.

— Bueno, tu estás mayormente quieto cuidando los postes. El resto del equipo se mueve todo el tiempo, inclusive el Buscador.

— Es verdad, buena observación, Hermione—comentó el ojiverde.

Al parecer, mi comentario había ablandado ese enojo que tenía conmigo hoy día; enojo que aún no comprendía.

— Cierto, sí, pero Harry me obliga a ser bombardeado con Quaffles y Bludgers por media hora —comentó el pelirrojo con tono de reproche.— Eso compensa la hora de práctica liviana.

— Ron, eres bueno, pero puedes ser mejor —dijo irritadamente el otro.— Discúlpame por querer sacar lo mejor de ti.

Y con eso, se levantó de un salto y desapareció por las escaleras de su torre. Los tres nos quedamos algo perplejos y preocupados.

— Ha tenido un año terrible...—lo excusó la menor de las Weasley.

— Sí, con la muerte de Sirius y todo lo demás… —continué yo.

— Chicas, no tienen que defenderlo —comentó Ronald, de buena fe y con un dejo de culpa en los ojos.— Debería ir a hablar con él.

Y, así, lo siguió. Ginny permaneció unos minutos más cerca del fuego y, luego, también se marchó a su habitación. Aproveché el momento de relativa soledad, tan extraño en La Sala Común de Gryffindor, y revisé el mapa. Malfoy no se había movido de las mazmorras en toda la tarde. En algún momento iba a hacerlo. Y yo anhelaba que fuera a La Sala de los Menesteres.

Ansiaba un encuentro más con él, y cabía la posibilidad de que mi provocación con el corpiño lo hicieran romper con su nueva regla de "mantenerse alejado de Granger". No podría cumplir con mis metas si el slytherin se la pasaba ignorándome y evitándome.

Guardé el mapa una vez más. Para cuando terminé mi ensayo de sesenta y cinco centímetro de la clase de Herbología, Harry bajó las escaleras. Sin Ron. Sin nadie. Era ahora o nunca.

— Harry, —lo llamé. Me miró.— necesito mostrarte algo. —él se acercó, comprendiendo que podía ser algo importante.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes nueva información? —preguntó en un susurro.

— Algo así. Pero deseo mostrarte en la  _Sala._  —hice énfasis en la última palabra para denotar que hablaba de "La Sala" y no de una cualquiera. Asintió.

— Bien, pero vamos ahora. Ron está por bajar y no quiero que se sienta excluido. Creo que sospecha que hacemos algo sin él. —me propuso con una mueca.

Me apresuré en ordenar todo. Me colgué la mochila al hombro y salimos por El Retrato.

* * *

— ¿Entonces? Ya estamos aquí. — preguntó mi amigo.

Estábamos sentados en los sofás de una habitación muy parecida al living de la casa de mis padres. Cuando caminé frente al muro, había pedido por "Un lugar reconfortante para Harry y para mí". Al parecer, nuestra crianza muggle nos unía en más de un aspecto en la vida. Era lindo darme cuenta de estas cosas, ver, comprender, que mi amigo y yo éramos tan parecidos.

— Bien, para empezar, te diré algo. —comencé nerviosa. — Prometí esta mañana que si mi respuesta cambiaba, te lo haría saber…

Harry palideció,pero no dijo nada. Me esperó pacientemente.

— Creo… uhmm, creo que puede ser que me guste Malfoy, un poquito.— silencio.

_Listo, lo había admitido. Dicho en voz alta, lo volvía real._

— Antes de que empieces, debes saber que es algo que descubrí hoy al mediodía. Cuando espiaba a Malfoy, lo vi hacer magia y, no lo sé…, lo vi tan… —  _Sensual_. Pensé, pero me retuve de decirlo. — … y seguro de sí mismo, pero no engreído y petulante cual pavo real, sino...más bien… como si…

— ¡Hermione! ¡No estoy seguro de querer saber en detalle lo que él te produce! — me interrumpió. — Gracias por decirme la verdad. Me preocupa un poco, eso es todo. Pero te aseguro que está bien, prefiero saberlo de todos modos. — me dijo con rostro sereno, mientras respiraba profundo y cerraba los ojos. Parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no explotar.

— Sé que la naturaleza de esta revelación puede ser preocupante. Pero no sé si pueda justificártela realmente. —me excusé. — En fin. No importa ahora. Ya que hay cosas más apremiantes.

Saqué de mi bolsillo la miniatura del armario. Se la mostré y, luego de que la viera con el entrecejo fruncido, la deposité en el suelo a nuestro costado.

—  _Engorgio_.

El objeto volvió a su tamaño normal.

— ¿El armario evanescente?

— Eso supuse. — Harry se puso de pie dispuesto a abrirlo. — ¡Espera! —se detuvo. — Ten cuidado, no sabemos quién posee al gemelo.

El muchacho asintió y sacó su varita. Entre los dos, abrimos la puerta en un estado de alerta, apuntándole al espacio interior, por las dudas.

Nada. Otra vez, nada.

— ¡Rayos!

— De acuerdo, cuéntame cómo conseguiste el armario en el que Fred y George arrojaron el año pasado a Montange.— me pidió, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

— Bueno, resulta que Malfoy está usando esta sala y lo que él pide es un lugar con objetos perdidos… o algo así. Lo sé porque escuché a Goyle y Crabbe. — tomé aire, mientras me sentaba nuevamente en el sofá, algo resignada con el asunto del armario. — Entonces, esta mañana, me adelanté lo más que pude, vine hasta el séptimo piso y pedí a La Sala un lugar que, rogaba, fuese el que Malfoy usaba. Y lo esperé.

— ¿Lo esperaste? ¿Toda la mañana?

— Sí, Hasta después del almuerzo. Entonces, cuando llegó, me mantuve oculta y lo seguí dentro de ese lugar, que es inmenso, Harry. Luego quiero que lo veas. Tienes que verlo. Juro que podemos encontrar cosas de lo más costosas hasta muy, muy oscuras y…

— Concéntrate, Hermione.

— Sí, lo siento, me dejé llevar. —me disculpé, algo cohibida.— Él fue hasta este armario, dejó dentro un papel, una nota supongo, y se fue. Lo seguí hasta la entrada, pero no salí. Luego, volví a revisar esta… cosa. Y no había nada.

— ¿Una nota?

— Sí.

— De acuerdo. — se quedó pensando unos instantes. — Supongamos que sí dejó una nota. Claramente, no podemos saber a quién se la envía. Pero esto es alarmante. Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore.

— No, no aún. Necesito más tiempo, Harry. Quiero descubrir que es lo que está haciendo Malfoy. Puede sernos útil.

— Útil ¿cómo, Hermione? Porque, hasta ahora, no me has explicado nada. Y sé que sabes que eso me tiene muy alterado. Y, ahora me vienes con que estás enamorada de Malfoy…

— No enamorada, solo me parece atractivo…

—… y yo sólo puedo sospechar que hay cosas que no me estás diciendo porque temes que me enoje…

— No es eso, Harry…

—… y, para colmo..., — entonces, detuvo su verborrea.

El armario se estaba sacudiendo.

Nos miramos con apremio. Volvimos a ponernos de pie, acercándonos al inquieto objeto, con las varitas en mano y en guardia.

— Emm, yo lo abro, tu lanza un  _Petríficus_. Sólo por si acaso. —me ordenó en voz muy baja.

Le asentí con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta, quedando él detrás de esta.

—  _¡Petríficus Totalus!_ — exclamé. Pero la maldición solo chocó contra la pared trasera del mueble, desvaneciéndose al instante. Dentro había un paquete, con un trozo de papel. Me acerqué, y Harry se asomó.—  _Hex Nomine Revelio._ — un aura oscura envolvió al paquete.

— ¿Qué conjuro le largaste?

— Es para revelar maldiciones oscuras. Y, por la respuesta, podríamos decir que tiene una.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que la tendría?

— El cuero. Normalmente se usa cuero para transportar objetos malditos. Generan una barrera protectora que te permite manipularlos, funciona muy bien por lo general. —medité un instante, pensando qué hacer.— Bien, creo que podemos tomarlo, pero sólo con mucho cuidado. Sí.

Estiré el brazo y lo levanté, llevándolo hasta la mesa ratona del falso living muggle. Harry cerró la puerta del armario una vez más.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a achicarlo?

— Sí, buena idea.

Mientras mi amigo lanzaba un  _Reducio_  al armario, yo tomé la nota, que estaba enganchada en uno de los lazos de cuero, y la leí. Del derecho y del revés.

_…_

_Apresúrate y mátalo._

_El Señor Tenebroso te da dos semanas más._

_Ya sabes quién está en riesgo._

_…_

_…_

_No aun. Solo inanimados._

_Intentaré con plata y ópalos hoy en la tarde._

_Necesito tiempo._

_…_

_¿Qué demonios? Ahora sí, Malfoy. Te forzaré a darme una respuesta._

— ¿Qué dice?

— Ay...— exclamé sobresaltada. Me había perdido en mis cavilaciones. — Toma.— le di la nota, para enfocarme en desdoblar el paquete escrupulosamente.

— No tiene mucho sentido.— comentó, mientras yo giraba lentamente una de las solapas. — Es como si… Ahh,las estaba leyendo al revés.

—Uhumm…

— Creo que Malfoy escribió de un lado… "No aun. Solo inanimados. Intentaré con plata y ópalos hoy en la tarde. Necesito tiempo." — recitó. Entre tanto, yo estaba terminando de revelar el contenido del dichoso paquete. — Y, del otro lado, debe ser la respuesta de quien envió el paquete.

— Exacto, eso mismo pensé. Mira, esto es plata y ópalo.— le respondí atrayendo su atención. —  _Hex Nomine Revelio._ —repetí y esta vez la bruma oscura solo envolvía al lujosísimo collar. El aura de la maldición se marcaba fuertemente alrededor de cada piedra, cara bucle metálico. Era una obra maestra de joyería. Una muy peligrosa. — Harry, no vayas a tocarlo.

— Tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo.

— Quizás, pero prefiero no arriesgarme y advertirte.

Observamos un rato el collar hasta que los nervios nos empezaron a superar. Lo envolvimos nuevamente y sentimos la relajación bañarnos inmediatamente. La energía que emanaba de ese objeto era muy fuerte y tenía una presencia desesperante.

— ¿Quién crees que le envía el paquete y respuesta?

— No lo sé. — tome el trozo de papel y lo releí en voz alta.— "Apresúrate y mátalo. El Señor Tenebroso te da dos semanas más. Ya sabes quién está en riesgo." Suena…

— Alarmante.

— Iba a decir interesante, pero alarmante también aplica. — le contesté. Volteé el papel para releer las que, suponíamos, eran palabras de Malfoy.— "Intentaré con plata y ópalos, hoy en la tarde. Necesito tiempo…"—y fue ahí que me di cuenta de que quizás el rubio estaba en camino hacia acá.  _O peor, afuera, intentando entrar._ — Harry… — le llamé con voz tembleque y nerviosa. —Guarda el paquete en tú mochila.— pedí entretanto sacaba el mapa.

_Respira, debes proceder con cautela._

Busqué las huellitas de Malfoy, intentando mantener la mente calma. No estaban en la entrada de la sala.

_Bien._

Tampoco estaban en el séptimo piso, ni el sexto o quinto.

_Bien._

Entonces, las en el primer subsuelo, en dirección a las escaleras que daban al Hall.

_Supongo vienes en camino y acompañado de tus sobre-nutridos amigos. Bien, Malfoy, hora de ver cómo respondes a mis límites._

— Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos de la sala. — dije con voz neutral.— Me quedaré con la nota, para investigar. Tú debes mantener ese collar bien oculto y seguro.

— De acuerdo.

Nos enlistamos, guardando todo lo necesario con nosotros. Revisé disimuladamente el mapa una vez más. Los slytherin venían subiendo las escaleras al primer piso. Debía apresurarme y deshacerme de Harry. Lo insté a salir por la puerta, pasamos el retrato de los Trolls bailarines, y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Iba a paso normal, esperando cruzarnos con ellos en el camino. Y tuve suerte.

— Buenas tardes, Crabbe, Goyle,  _Malfoy_ — les saludé sonriente, cuando estábamos a un tramo de distancia.

Los dos primeros me miraron extrañados, al igual que Harry, quien clavó sus ojos en mí con unos enormes signos de pregunta dibujados en su rostro.

En cambio, el rubio me dedicó una mirada tan cargada de precaución, desconfianza y… algo más.

Nadie me respondió el saludo. Y pasamos de ellos sin incidente alguno. Los cuatro varones habían quedado descolocados. Y yo, me sentía algo orgullosa de haber logrado distraerlos a todos los suficiente como para evitar un enfrentamiento de esos que siempre se dan entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Cuando ellos se alejaron lo suficiente, aproveché para susurrarle velozmente a mi amigo mientras me ponía la capa.

— Tú prioridad es esconder el collar de ópalos. La mía es descubrir que trama el oxigenado.

— No, es peligroso.

— Está todo bajo control. Lo siento, pero debes confiar en mí.

Y corrí escaleras arriba, casteando los conjuros necesarios sobre mí para volverme insonora. Miré por sobre mi hombro y,contra todo pronóstico, Harry me había hecho caso. Siguió su camino escaleras abajo. Me aseguré de ello, deteniéndome varias veces.

Logré divisar a los tres slytherin al final del pasillo, justo cuando yo entraba a este. Malfoy estaba caminando frente al muro de un lado al otro. Corrí hacia ellos, quedando a unos seis metros de distancia.

_¿Cuantas veces más planeas hacer esto, Hermione? Pareciera que lo único que haces últimamente es correr de una punta a la otra del castillo, para terminar en esta endemoniada sala._

Crabbe y Goyle tenían una botellita cada uno en la mano. El rubio entró. Y apenas hubo desaparecido la puerta, lancé dos veloces  _Confundus_ , uno a cada uno de los pseudo guardianes de ésta. Les había implantado una idea con el conjuro, por lo que, luego de estremecerse, se agacharon para dejar en el suelo las pócimas y se fueron caminando torpemente hacia el comienzo del pasillo. Rogué internamente que fueran lo suficientemente intensos como para que no regresaran en toda la noche. Lo dudaba de todas maneras, hechizos como este necesita que mantengas cierta parte de tu magia concentrada en él a lo largo del tiempo. Inclusive la distancia lo debilitaba.

Así es que me apresuré a recoger las botellas de poción multijugos y entré.

* * *

— ¡No!— Se escuchó a la distancia. Contuve una carcajada y seguí corriendo por uno de los pasajes paralelos a Malfoy. — ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Maldición, no!— los gritos se hacían cada vez más desesperados, lo que provocó que se me helara la sangre.

_Bueno, al parecer esto es más grave de lo que pensaba._

Di la vuelta a una esquina, ocultándome detrás de un montón de objetos. Tenía un buen ángulo de visión de él. Estaba parado, con las manos enterradas en sus platinados mechones. Su rostro demostraba un pánico increíble. Entonces, se acercó más al espacio semi vacío donde debería haber estado el armario.

Y ahí apareció el fuego en su mirada. Su boca abierta y sus comisuras curvándose en una especie de sonrisa desquiciada. Largó una carcajada seca, tirando su cabeza para atrás. Luego se dobló sobre sí mismo, negando con la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba la pieza superior de mi ropa íntima.

Una risa se empezó a escuchar media ahogada por el pedazo de tela que él presionaba contra su boca. Sus hombros se sacudían al compás del sonido de su entretenimiento. Sus gestos parecían los de un hombre loco.

_Un hombre real. Uno de esos que viven la vida a puras sensaciones. Uno hermoso en su locura. Uno intrigante._

— ¡Maldita bruja! ¿Cómo lo lograste, Granger? — preguntó al aire entre carcajadas secas.— ¡¿Cómo mierda siempre me superas?! — luego de que dijera eso, le brotó del pecho una cascada de risotadas que parecieron inundar toda la sala. Se lo veía menos desquiciado, más relajado, como si la gracia fuera más sincera y menos cínica. — De acuerdo, Granger. Sé que estás ahí. — dijo en voz alta y clara, parecía hablar en serio, pero no estaba segura.

Su voz era prácticamente juguetona, como si hubiera entrado en un estado mental donde asumes que ya nada puede ser peor, y solo queda disfrutar de lo que tienes.

Me mantuve en silencio, observándole oculta tras una barrera de objetos, una capa invisible y un encantamiento silenciador que tenía más que muy practicado estos días. No había manera de que supiera que estaba aquí con él.

— Vamos, Granger. — llamó con su rostro portando una mueca mezcla de resignación y diversión. — Tengamos la bendita conversación que tanto deseas tener. — levantó sus brazos mostrando una de sus palmas vacías y la otra con mi sostén.— No tenemos todo el día… ¡Sal de una vez! ¡No me tomes por tonto!

Bajó sus brazos golpeando sus costados. Se volteó hacia un lado. Sacó su varita, acto que me hizo apretar la mía firmemente con el flujo de adrenalina que sentí. La agitó y dos divanes aparecieron en el pasillo construido de objetos perdidos. Se desparramó en uno, reclinándose hacia atrás con sus piernas estiradas y cruzadas frente a él, y sus brazos sosteniendo la cabeza.

Reconocí su conducta como una de sumisión, pero basada en rendición. Sin embargo decidí permanecer quieta.

—  _Homenum Revelio._ — recitó y de inmediato se disparó una esfera luminosa en mi dirección. — Ah… ahí estás…. ¿y bien? Dijiste que hablaríamos cuando te tratase bien y te respetara. Pues,déjame decirte, te has ganado todo mi respeto con todas tus conductas slytherin de esta última semana.

— Yo no lo catalogaría como slytherin, pero… como gustes. —le respondí luego de quitarme el hechizo " _Mortuus Silentium"_  de encima. Guardé la capa invisible de Harry en mi bolsillo interno, y procedí a acercarme a Malfoy, con la varita en mano. — Ahora que he logrado llamar tu atención lo suficiente como para que me trates como un igual…, voy a darte la oportunidad que nunca nadie te dio.

— Como quieras, Granger. Sólo déjame decirte que estas jugando con fuerzas que van más allá de tus capacidades. — su boca se dobló en una mueca amarga. Me senté en el segundo diván conjurado por el muchacho frente a mí.— Sólo dime que no destruiste el armario… — lo último lo dijo con la voz quebrándosele, sus antebrazo cubriendo su rostro.

— Tranquilo, está sano y salvo.— lo escuché bufar. — ¿Qué?

— Está roto, sólo he logrado arreglarlo a medias. — una carcajada cínica volvió a salir de sus labios. — Van a matarme… — siguió riendo.

— Nada de eso. Te lo dije la otra noche, puedo , para que eso suceda, debes confiar en mí y yo debo estar segura de que no me traicionaras.

— No sé cómo planeas lograr eso. De lo único que estoy seguro es que has arruinado mi vida y que estás loca.

— No he arruinado hecho, tu vida está hecha trizas hace rato. Y, bueno, quizás sí estoy un poquito loca… — comenté, mirando hacia el techo de manera pensativa.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Admítelo, di lo que realmente piensas de mí ahora.

— Ya te lo dije, te respeto. — se defendió frustrado.— Y creo que estás loca.

— ¿Eso es todo? —presioné.

No sabía por qué, pero me hería un poco que, después de tanto esfuerzo sólo obtuviera eso de él. Lo miré intensamente, desviando unos segundos la vista hacia mi ropa interior en sus manos, acto que notó. Se puso colorado.

— Mira, Granger… me has tomado por sorpresa un sinfín de veces esta semana. Me has dejado más cachondo de lo que nadie ha logrado antes.— lo último lo dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. — Me has hecho replantear mi opinión sobre los sangre suc… los nacidos de muggles… Pero no entiendo cuál es tu propósito. Nunca podremos ser aliados, mucho menos amigos.

— Tomaré eso último como un desafío…

— Maldita gryffindor obstinada….

— En fin, Malfoy. Como podrás deducir, no te quedan muchas opciones. Te vuelves mi aliado o sufres las consecuencias que Voldemort tenga planeadas para ti. —esto último lo hizo palidecer.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué tantos esfuerzos en tenerme del maldito  _lado de la luz_? — me preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante, su rostrocontorsionado en frustración. — ¿Crees que unos adolescentes como nosotros podremos desarmar el imperio que  _él_  está construyendo?

— No te olvides que vengo años haciéndolo una y otra vez. Y no estoy sola. No estaremos solos. — le aseguré con algo de consuelo en mi voz. — Y respecto a los porqué, pues creo que tú y tus amigos son tan víctimas de este régimen como lo puede ser un hijo de muggles o Harry.

— Gracias por tu bendita compasión, Granger. —se puso de pie, furioso de repente. — Pero preferiría que me dejes a mí con mis asuntos y te largaras de una vez de mi vida.

— De acuerdo, veo que no estás listo para mí… — me puse de pie, dándome la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Darle la espalda me causaba vértigo, pero tenía en mi poder cosas que Malfoy necesitaba, y eso me daba una sensación de seguridad. — Lastima, y yo que pensaba premiarte si aceptabas mi ayuda.

Sentí un tirón en mi brazo tan fuerte que me giró, haciendo que me golpeara contra el pecho del rubio y nuestros rostros quedaran a un palmo de distancia. Su mirada taladraba la mía con una intensidad fogosa. Aun parecía enojado, pero también curioso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Te lo dije la otra noche. — apreté mi cuerpo contra el de él un poco más, no vaya a ser que se le pasaran mis obvias sugerencias.

Sus ojos revolotearon a mis labios y también un poco más abajo, ya que, desde su altura y ángulo, seguramente podía ver mi escote.

— Vamos, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo. — observé como en sus ojos se reflejaban los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a todo motor.

— No puedo, Granger. — dio un paso atrás. — Terminaré muerto, ya sea que acepte tu ayuda o no. Ni hablar si me involucro sexualmente contigo, lo cual me sorprende, ya que no termino de entender cómo es que puedes estar insinuándome algo así… ¿Y la otra noche? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— ¿Te sorprende que me sienta atraída hacia ti? Pues a mí también. Pero no ando como una orgullosa negándolo. — enderecé mi túnica y acomodé mi mochila en el hombro. — En fin. Tú lo dijiste, terminarás muerto si sigues solo. Pero, si aceptas mi ayuda, te aseguro que eso no pasará, no tienes nada que perder.

Nos miramos fijo unos instantes, y poco a poco vi como él relajaba los hombros, respiraba profundo y cerraba sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vi la decisión escrita en ellos.

_¡Sí!_

— Si insistes. —seseó en un susurro, curvando una de sus comisuras en una sonrisa ladeada y, por demás, sexy. — Te enviaré una lechuza más tarde y podremos reunirnos a ser unos gryffindor con problemas mentales.— caminó en dirección a la salida, sin voltearse mientras hablaba. — Pero, por ahora, estoy muy cansado y creo que iré a entretenerme un rato con esto… — comentó, levantando mi sostén que aún llevaba en la mano.

— ¡Malfoy!

— ¡Granger! — gritó en respuesta y largó una carcajada.— Por cierto, lo consideraré de mi propiedad ahora. Algo así como un regalo de bienvenida…, una promesa. Tarde o temprano, conseguiré la parte inferior del conjunto.

_Ahh… qué atrevido. Me gusta. Sí. Y mucho._

Lo vi desaparecer por una esquina y, luego, oí la puerta de la enorme sala retumbar. Se había ido, dejándome perpleja y excitada.

_¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? ¿Gané? ¿Perdí? ¿Se trata esto de una especie de competencia? No,lo dudo._

Sin embargo, la sensación de triunfo recorrió mi pecho, asentándose en mi estómago. Anticipación también. Porque, después de todo, Malfoy había cedido, y eso daba por concluida la primera etapa de mi proyecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,
> 
> no nos abandonemos,
> 
> ya les amo!
> 
> Abrazos Cósmicos!


	7. Capítulo 7

Estaba sentada en el comedor, devorando lo primero que encontré a mi alcance. No había almorzado y el desayuno había sido hacía tantas horas que, por poco, me olvido lo que significa masticar.

A pesar del hambre, mi concentración estaba fija en otro asunto. Miraba la puerta de entrada con atención, esperando a ver si Malfoy aparecía por ella para honrar con su prístina presencia al Gran Comedor.

_¿Prístina presencia, Hermione? ¿Desde cuándo piensas así respecto del hurón oxigenado?_

— Las cosas cambian. Y también mis opiniones. — discutí conmigo misma en voz alta.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Hermione? — me preguntó Ginny, quien acababa de sentarse a mi derecha.

Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Neville también se nos había unido, colocándose frente a nosotras.

— Sólo pensaba en voz alta...— miré a los costados en búsqueda de mis dos amigos, pero no los vi. — ¿Dónde están Ron y Harry?

— Ermm… bien, pues… están discutiendo… en nuestro cuarto, hace como una hora. — comentó Neville, algo cohibido.

— ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? ¿Qué no pueden pasar una semana sin pelarse? — preguntó hastiada la colorada.

— No creo que deba mencionar el motivo. — me miró de reojo, y se puso colorado.

_¿Qué te incomoda, Nev? Pensé que ya habías superado la etapa de "me avergüenza hablar con chicas"._

— Anda, cuéntanos… Somos amigos y familia, — puntualizó Ginny, haciendo referencia a su parentesco con Ron. — siempre nos contamos todo.

_No todo, querida. No todo._

— Es por Hermione, ¿sí? No diré más nada.

La confesión del muchacho me dejó anonadada. No esperaba eso, no solían pelearse por mí, a menos que…

_Oh… Ron sospecha y Harry me está cubriendo… pero, ¿qué le habrá dicho?_

— ¿Crees que debería ir a intervenir Neville?

— No, Mione. Creo que, en este caso, es asunto de chicos. — la respuesta del chico hizo que Ginny se enderezara bruscamente, me mirara con ojos recelosos apretando sus labios en una fina línea. Pero sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Intenté disimular, haciéndome la desentendida. No vaya a ser que, de repente, mis relaciones sociales se transformen en un culebrón de aquellos. Esto fue lo que me llevó a decidir, más allá del consejo de Neville, que sí intervendría. Lo antes posible. Ahora.

* * *

Di tres suaves golpecitos en la puerta del cuarto de los chicos. De adentro, se oían unos gritos al mejor estilo "Ronald Weasley está teniendo un berrinche".

Se hizo el silencio, luego se oyeron unos pasos y Harry abrió la puerta. Al verme, su serio rostro se frunció más en preocupación, como si mi presencia fuese más inoportuna que nunca.

— ¡¿Quién es?! — no contesté, Harry tampoco. — ¡Muévete! — la mano del pelirrojo tironeó del borde de la puerta, abriéndola del todo.

Su apariencia era la de alguien enojado, pero, en cuanto me vió, su rostro mutó hasta esbozar una mueca pseudo sonrisa, que reflejaba su amargura, y mostrar unos ojos entrecerrados cargados de soberbia y desdén.

Ron solo ponía esa cara cuando sus envidias, caprichos o celos lo desbordaban.

_Sí, no debí entrometerme._

— Perfecto, ella ya está aquí.— soltó fingiendo indiferencia. — Los dejaré solos, para que puedan dedicarse el uno al otro.

— ¿Ron? ¿De qué hablas…?

Pero él ya se había retirado, dando pisotones, cual niño enfurruñado. Escuché un suspiro abatido y el rechinar de una cama. Entré al cuarto y lo vi tirado boca abajo con la cabeza enterrada en su almohada.

— ¿Harry?— pregunté a tientas.

— Ron cree que tú y yo nos estamos viendo a sus espaldas.— dijo con voz cansina, levantando apenas el rostro.

— Bueno, supongo que tiene razón. — comenté algo confundida. — Pero no es para que se ponga así. Estamos viéndonos a sus espa…

— No  _viéndonos_  de  _ver_  o juntarnos a tramar planes, sino viéndonos en  _citas_. Ron cree que tú y yo tenemos algo.

No pude evitar la carcajada estruendosa que brotó en mi pecho. Intenté calmarme lo antes posible, pues la expresión de mi amigo se hacía cada vez más irritada.

— Lo… lo siento...— un par más de risillas se filtraron de mi boca.

— Me siento halagado. — comentó a secas.

— No es eso, Harry. Tú estás bien, eres lindo y todo… Pero la sola idea es ridícula. Eres como mi hermano, y creía que cualquiera notaría eso en nuestra relación.

— Lo sé, y eso intenté explicarle. Pero ya sabes lo testarudo que puede ponerse cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. — dijo resignado.

— Hablaré con él. — resoplé mientras posaba mi mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo. — Ya verás, todo se resolverá.

— Sí, algún día... — y luego una sonrisa pícara, no, más bien maldita, se plasmó en su rostro.— Si así se pone con esto, imagínate como se pondrá cuando se entere que se te vuela la mente y caen los calzones por Malfoy…

— ¡Harry Potter! ¡No se me vuela ni cae nad…!

— Voy a disfrutar tanto contarle…— le di un cachetón en la cabeza. — ¡Ouch!

— ¡Te prohíbo que digas nada...! — lo vi carcajearse. — ¡Es en serio...! ¡Ahgrr… Harry!

Pero era inútil, mi amigo estaba disfrutando de mi vergüenza, destartalándose a bocajarro por ponerme incómoda. Y, sinceramente, ¿por qué no dejarlo reír? Después de todo, a Harry Potter siempre le harían falta oportunidades para ser feliz.

* * *

_Uhmm, un párrafo más, y lo terminas. Y, luego, podrás dormir en tu camita bien calentita. Relajada._

El día había sido excesivamente agotador. Por suerte, mañana sería domingo y me daría tiempo para organizar las cosas con Malfoy, Ronald, Harry y la montaña de libros que deseaba leer.

Iba finalizando el ensayo de Encantamientos, para el cual, gracias a Morgana, había leído lo suficiente esta mañana en La Sala, cuando…

Tick, tick.

Tick, tick, tick.

Miré a través del dosel de mi cama y recorrí la vacía habitación hasta que encontré la fuente del sonido. En la ventana, había una lechuza común y corriente, con un rollo de pergamino atado a la pata izquierda. Salté y, en un tirón, estaba abriendo una de las pestañas acristaladas para darle paso al ave. Ésta dio una vuelta por el cuarto y se posó en mi mesita de luz.

Me acerqué a tomar el mensaje, robando una golosina para lechuzas del frasco en el tocador de Lavender. Se la entregué al animalito y este la saboreó gustoso, levantando su patita para facilitarme la tarea de desatar la cinta.

Desenrollé le pergamino. Me temblaban las manos. Sabía a la perfección de quién provenía sin siquiera haber posado mis ojos en la pulcra y reconocible letra del emisor.

— Ven, pequeño. Toma los que quieras. — llamé al ave, invitándole a comer más. Dejé el frasco destapado, para que sirviese cuantos quisiese. — Veamos, veamos. ¿Qué tienes para decir, Malfoy?

…

_Sala de los Objetos perdidos a medianoche._

_¡Sin trucos!_

_Envía tú confirmación._

…

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero qué adorable! — reí. La lechuza hizo un ruidito gutural en respuesta, como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. — No me refería a ti, pequeño, pero tú también eres adorable.

Caminé a mi cama y tomé una de las plumas que estaba usando anteriormente para garabatear mi respuesta.

…

_De acuerdo._

_Se puntual, no toleraré más tus tardanzas._

…

— ¡Hermione! ¡Tu glotona lechuza se está comiendo todo mi tarro! — al parecer, Lavender había llegado, haciendo acto de presencia con su chillona nasalidad en forma de quejido. — ¡Shuu! ¡¿Puedes hacer algo?! ¡Controla a tu animal!

— No es mío, creo que es del colegio.— dije indiferentemente, mientras ataba el nuevo rollito de papel.

— Se devoró todas las golosinas de Pinky. — continuó, rezongando.

_¿Quién puede ser tan desabrido como para llamar Pinky a su mascota? Ah… cierto que hablamos de "La Señorita Brown"._

Hice un moñito con el trozo de cinta que sobraba en la patita derecha del ave. Le acaricié bajo el pico y el entrecejo. Era un pequeño realmente bello y enternecedor. Y se había ganado unos cuantos puntos extra por ayudarme a molestar a Lavender.

Una vez que el pájaro se fue, volví a cerrar la ventana, la cual había olvidado abierta, consiguiendo que la temperatura bajara unos cuantos grados en tan solo unos minutos. Ordené todo el despelote que tenía sobre mi colchón y me quedé mirándolo con anhelo.

_Bueno, ahí se va mi plan de ir a dormir temprano._

* * *

— ¡Al fin! Son las doce y quince minutos, Granger. — fue la bienvenida que me dio el rubio apenas llegué al pasillo del séptimo piso.

— ¡Shhh!— lo callé. — Harás que nos descubran.— susurré cuando estuve más cerca.

— Sí, sí… ¿Y qué con eso de " _se puntual"_?— exigió irritadamente.

— Sólo se aplicaba a ti. Y cumpliste, llegando a medianoche en punto. Muy bien, Malfoy. — le dije en un tono que parecía una imitación de Molly Weasley.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? No estabas aquí para comprobarlo.

— Créeme, lo sé.— contesté de manera jactanciosa.

Y era verdad, el mapa Del Merodeador me lo había mostrado.

— Sí claro. — bufó. Pero había una gota de inseguridad en su supuesto escepticismo. — Bien, ¿quieres hacer los honores? — propuso con burlesca reverencia señalando el muro vacío.

— Será un placer. — respondí, con una inclinación, siguiéndole el juego. Pensé un rato.

_¿Qué debería pedirle a la sala?_

Finalmente me decidí por algo simple, que cumpliera con las necesidades de ambos, tal y como había hecho cuando vine por última vez con Harry.

_Un lugar cómodo para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

_Un lugar cómodo para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

_Un lugar cómodo para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

Abrí la puerta. Una biblioteca majestuosa y acogedora se postraba ante mí. Básicamente el lugar de mis sueños y fantasías más sinceras.

_Así que… ¿al hurón le gustaban las bibliotecas?_

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — escuché junto con el sonido de la sala sellándose tras nuestro ingreso.— ¿Granger, cómo hiciste para que apareciera mi… donde está toda la porquería… y la sala de los objetos perdidos?

— ¿Uhm? — pregunté confundida con las inquisiciones inconclusas de Malfoy. — ¿Tu qué? Esta es la Sala de los Menesteres, Malfoy. Yo no hice nada.

— ¿Sala de los Menesteres? ¡Esta es la biblioteca de mi Mansión!

— ¡¿Tienes una biblioteca de estas proporciones en tu casa?! Espera, ¿qué?

_Oh, por Morgana… ¿este es un lugar cómodo para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger? ¡Ja! ¡Qué irónico!_

— Por supuesto que tengo una grandiosa biblioteca en mi casa, ¿qué esperabas? Soy un Malfoy…

— Sí, sí , sí, como digas. Entonces, tú no sabías las capacidades de esta sala. — concluí. — Puedes pedirle prácticamente lo que quieras, y la sala te lo proporcionará.

— ¿Qué le pediste, Granger? — preguntó pícaramente.

Lo ignoré, caminando alrededor de un lustroso mesón para llegar a unos sillones de respaldo alto y asiento mullido.

Deposité descuidadamente mi túnica en el posabrazos y luego me senté agotada. Ya era tarde, el día me pasaba factura y todavía quedaba un tramo por delante. Froté mis ojos intentando alejar el cansancio. Necesitaba estar despierta, afilada, para poder avanzar con el plan.

Levanté mi vista, en búsqueda de Malfoy, quién me estaba observando de manera extraña. Me sentí algo incómoda bajo su escrutinio.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes lo extraño que es para mí verte sentada en mi Mansión? El lugar es idéntico… — se quedó pensativo y, luego, repitió su pregunta.— ¿Qué le pediste a la sala, Granger?

— Un lugar donde tú y yo estuviésemos cómodos. Obviamente, eso sería el paraíso de los libros para mí, y tu propio hogar para ti.

— A mi también me gusta leer, Granger, ¿sabes?— objetó indignado, con sus brazos cruzados. — Y hace más de un año que mi casa es un lugar de mierda para mí. — mencionó enojado, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del mesón, quedando frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué?— realmente estaba intrigada por su confesión.

— Porque la habita un hombre desquiciado, entran y salen personas algo idiotas que le lamen los pies a  _él_ , es usada para rituales enfermizos, parece ser el calabozo de todo aquel que logre atrapar dichos seguidores, y ya no es un lugar seguro para mi familia.— enumeró, y, con cada cosa que dijo, su voz se fue volviendo más y más desesperada.

— Lo siento. — lo escuché resoplar. — Lo digo en serio. Realmente lamento que tu hogar se haya vuelto… eso. Es aberrante, y, por demás, injusto.

— No necesito tu lástima…

— No es lástima. Se llama empatía.

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato. Tomé aire para aplacar la ira que me producía la negligencia a la que habían sometido los Señores Malfoy a su hijo. Dejar que tal  _bestia_  rondara por su casa, el espacio que, se supone, es el más seguro de una persona. Realmente era injusto. Y me sentía más resuelta que antes a sacar de ese entorno al slytherin.

_¿Quién lo diría? Hace unos días, tu rabia, tu enojo, era producida por él, Hermione. Y, ahora, es por lo que le sucede a él._

— Bien, — me levanté, armándome de valor para poder comenzar, yendo hasta la silla que estaba en la cabecera, en diagonal al rubio.— para poder trabajar juntos, debemos conocernos un poco, y confiar en el juicio del otro. — me senté y, estirando mi brazo, alcancé unos pergaminos, tinteros y plumas que la sala nos había proporcionado.

— Eso sí que será un desafío. — comentó con aires de aburrimiento.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Pero, como verás, hoy día no nos hemos insultado, tampoco nos hemos batido a duelo… por lo que diría que es un buen presagio. — le tendí un pergamino y pluma, y acomodé un par de los mismos para mí. — Cada uno de nosotros escribirá los nombres de las personas en las que más confiamos y por qué. Luego lo compartiremos.

— Siempre tan mandona…

— ¡Malfoy! No empieces, realmente estoy tratando de ayudar, ¿sí? Colabora un poco.

— Eres mandona, y lo sabes.

— Sí, pero no es lo único que soy. — refuté enojada.

— Es cierto. También eres sexy. — dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, taladrándome con sus ojos de plata.

Actuaba tan suelto, sin nervios. Algo había cambiado en él. No podía estar segura respecto al  _qué_ , pero, sin dudas, la vergüenza que tenía al día siguiente de mi ardiente demostración, había desaparecido.

Lo miré boquiabierta. Algo de temperatura se desparramó en mi rostro. Seguro estaba colorada del pecho hasta las orejas.

_¿Dónde quedó esa muchacha atrevida y para nada santurrona de hace unos días? ¡Concéntrate!_

— Si tú lo dices… — me aclaré la garganta mirando hacia otro lado. Vi de reojo como asentía lentamente con la cabeza, y juro que pude sentir como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo. — También soy arriesgada, — seguí hablando mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo la nota que estaba dentro del armario evanescente. — y, en este instante, estoy arriesgándome a que me mates. Pero, realmente, necesito que confíes en mí. — extendí mi puño hacia él, con el cual apretaba el pedazo de papel nerviosamente. — Toma. Te respondieron con el armario.

De inmediato su pálida piel perdió todo vestigio de ser vivo. Se veía translúcido. Su mano temblorosa tomó la nota arrugada y, torpemente, la estiró; tan torpe que rasgó algunos bordes.

— No… — resopló en un tono más agudo de lo normal. — No, no, no. — volvía a oírse desesperado, tal y como sonaba esa tarde, en la Sala de los Objetos Perdidos, al ver el armario evanescente desvanecido. — Esto es una amenaza, Granger.

— Lo sé…

— ¡No! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada! — gritó. Y la violencia me tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que me apretara contra el respaldo de mi silla. — Es Fenrir Greyback con quien me comunico. Es mi madre quien está en riesgo…— dijo en un susurro cargado de miedo. Y luego explotó. — ¡Esa bestia barbárica la torturará de las maneras más inmundas hasta matarla!

— Malfoy, tranquilo…

— ¡¿Tranquilo?! — volvió a gritar, arremetiendo con ambos puños contra la mesa. Se puso de pie inclinándose sobre mi. Me miraba con tanta ira, que ésta parecía empujar sus ojos. — ¡¿Acaso crees que  _dejé_  que me tatuaran la marca en el brazo?! ¡Mi vida estaba en riesgo! ¡Y lo sigue estando! — me tomó por los hombros rudamente con sus manos en garras. — Y cuando intenté huir, porque claramente lo intenté…

— ¡Suéltame, Malfoy!

— ...mandaron al asqueroso de Greyback a buscarme. — continuó hablando, sin prestar atención a mi petición. — ¿Y qué crees que me dijo cuándo me atrapo? ¿"Ven, Draco, volvamos a casa"?...

— ¡Suéltame!

— ...¡No! ¡Me arrastró de los pelos, relatando lo que le haría a mi madre si volvía a escapar! — siguió gritando muy enojado, apretando cada vez más mis hombros, sacudiéndose un poco con cada frase.

— ¡Dije que me sueltes! — demandé. Una onda expansiva salió despedida de mi cuerpo, impulsando al rubio unos tres metros hacia atrás. Se tambaleó pero logró permanecer en pie. — ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso, Malfoy! ¡Nunca! — exigí apuntándole con el dedo índice.

Nos miramos en silencio, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, rostros colorados y enfurecidos, nuestros cuerpos rígidos de la tensión. Bajé la mano con la que le apuntaba respirando profundo.

_Mierda._

— Tenemos dos semanas, según la nota. Lo resolveré. Lo prometo. — le aseveré con más calma.

— Lo dudo. — me dijo, con su típica mueca de desagrado implantada en su rostro; esa con la que siempre me miró y que odiaba con toda mi alma.

_¡No otra vez! ¡Maldito hurón oxigenado! ¡Parece que necesitas un recordatorio de con quién estás hablando!_

Con un rápido movimiento de mi muñeca derecha conjuré un  _Incarcerous_ seguido de un  _Levicorpus_ , que lo dejó atado de piés y manos y suspendido en el aire. Su rostro volvió a mutar, esta vez con sorpresa.

— ¡Dejarás de de mirarme así! — le dije con un tono de voz bastante profundo, parecido a una gutural amenaza de una criatura siniestra.— ¡Dejarás de dudar de mi! — grité. — ¡Voy a demostrarte de lo que soy capaz! ¡Yo, la  _sangresucia_!

Al escucharme decir esto último, Malfoy bajó la mirada. Me volteé para recoger mis pertenencias. Estaba demasiado enojada como para seguir en la presencia de Malfoy. Luego, volví a verlo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con emociones que yo no podía figurar.

— Envíame la lista de las personas en las que confías por lechuza. Ya tuve suficiente de tí por hoy...

— Granger…

— ...Y, cuando resuelva esta situación con tu madre, vas a pagar caro tu desconfianza.

Me giré hacia la puerta, desvaneciendo las cuerdas de las extremidades del rubio. Se escuchó el golpe que dió al caer al suelo, pero no me importó. Lo dejé solo, esperando que mis advertencias hicieran efecto, y a él no le quedara más remedio que meditar dónde radicaban mis límites.

_Soy Hermione Granger, maldita sea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,
> 
> no nos abandonemos,
> 
> ya les amo!
> 
> Abrazos Cósmicos!

**Author's Note:**

> Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,  
> no nos abandonemos,  
> ya les amo!  
> Abrazos Cósmicos!


End file.
